One Shots Collection 1
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: My NejiTen oneshots collection. Nejiten, others per oneshot. NO ANGST. Seeking suggestions. NEED BETA LIKE I NEED OXYGEN. Being revised. 67: She really didn't mean to spill that coffee all over him... but the results of that moment were great.
1. 1 Lousy Proposal

Hey! I'm currently editing my old stories. I'm going to work on lengthening these; these are literally drabbles. I hope you like the changes! Nejiten. Sides: Naruhina, Shikaino, Sasusaku.

* * *

The men of Konoha were known to propose lousily. In fact, they were FAMOUS for it.

* * *

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru had just returned from a difficult mission and were on the way to drop off mission reports when they passed a barbeque shop. Chouji insisted upon making a quick barbeque stop.

Shikamaru then turned to Ino, holding out a ring, "Marry me, troublesome woman!"

Ino had then gasped and screamed, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET ON ONE KNEE AND TELL ME ALL THE REASONS YOU LOVE ME?"

Shikamaru sighed. It was amazing she had this much energy after a mission that terrible.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No way… too troublesome…"

Shikamaru then placed the ring in Ino's palm. "Aren't you going to slide the ring onto on my finger and kiss me?" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru shook his head… "Too troublesome…"

Chouji laughed at the scene unfolding before him. Shikamaru was going to have an extremely troublesome future.

* * *

Naruto had just got finished training. He was working up quite an appetite, and he hoped Hinata wouldn't mind having ramen for dinner.

After all, they'd went for ramen on their past twelve dates.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto, appearing on the Hyuuga compoud's doorstep.

He handed the shy kunoichi his arm."Want to go for ramen today?"

"U-u-um… s-sure N-Naruto-k-kun…" stuttered Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto had walked to Ichiraku's. The duo discussed the techniques Naruto worked on. Naruto wasn't nervous at all. After telling Hyuuga Hiashi that he was dating Hinata, he was sure he could do anything.

After eating ramen, Naruto then got on one knee and Hinata fainted.

Once Hinata regained consciousness, she found herself on a bench, with a ring made of ramen on her finger…

* * *

Sasuke was running to Sakura's house. The Hokage had just reinstated him.

He could move back to Konoha and settle down!

He hoped she was home. When he arrived, he kicked the door down.

Sakura was cleaning up, and was furious at seeing her front door shattered.

The vein in Sakura's forehead twitched, and she channeled as much chakra as she could into her fist.

She stopped when Sasuke got on one knee. Her anger quelled upon seeing the ring in his hand.

* * *

But… before all that…  
Before Shikamaru could get off his lazy ass and propose…

Before Naruto stopped being totally oblivious to Hinata's feelings…

Before Sasuke stopped tried to avenge his clan…

Neji started the trend of lousily proposing.

* * *

Tenten and Neji had spent all morning working on new techniques at the training grounds. They had just taken a break.

Tenten was wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

Neji stood in front of her and handed her a tiny box, "Happy birthday Tenten…" he said.

She opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful ring.

Tenten raised an eyebrow towards her teammate, "Is this what I think it means?"

Neji smirked. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled as she took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It was so like Neji to propose in the middle of a training session.

She giggled. "So it's true?" she asked, admiring her new piece of jewelry.

Neji's curiousity piqued. "What's true?"  
Tenten grinned, "Oh, I just heard the men of Konoha propose lousily…"

Neji twitched, his pride wounded. Proposing during training was not lazy; it was an efficient use of time. "Let's just get back to training."

* * *

The boys of the Konoha 12 were out eating and talking about the three proposals that had occurred in the past week.

"You made her a ring out of ramen?" inquired Neji, inches from turning on his Byakugan and Jyuukening his future cousin-in-law for proposing to his cousin unromantically.

"What? When I dropped by today, she said it was unique and creative… as expected of me!" protested Naruto loudly, "Plus she said yes! It was better than Sasuke's!"

Sasuke smirked, "Nope… Sakura thought it was romantic how I broke down her door… and anyways, dobe, Shikamaru's was better than yours!"

The whole group turned to Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

Chouji chuckled heartily.

"I was there. Ino kept yelling at him about being lazy and doing everything half-heartedly except battles and Shougi."

Neji smirked. Hn. Who knew? His intuitive wife was right. The men of Konoha WERE lousy proposers.

* * *

I literally cannot make this longer. Does anyone have any ideas?


	2. 2 Assumptions

Hyuuga Neji was meditating in the Team Gai training grounds. Opening one eye, he looked at the sun's position in the sky.

It seemed his sparring partner was late. He opened both eyes in shock before closing them once more in thought.

Tenten was never late. She was almost as fanatical about being on time as Lee.

Did Tsunade-sama send Tenten on a mission? No. She would have dropped by the Hyuuga compound to tell him. At the very least, she would have sent a note for him.

Did she ditch him to go train with Lee? Neji scoffed at the mere idea. There was no way. He was far more skilled. Besides, if she was going to train with someone else, she would have sent a note for him.

Was she comforting a crying friend? Not likely. Tenten had plenty of friends, but she usually ran at the first sight of tears.

Did she run off and get married to that guy with puppets and makeup that was attracted to her? Neji shivered at the thought.

Suddenly Neji's eyes snapped open. Subaku no Kankurou was in town last night! Besides, Tenten never missed training in the past. Neji jumped off the tree stump and sped off to pack. Ten minutes later, he sprinted out of the Konoha gates mumbling things like 'Tenten' 'elope' 'damn' 'sandnin'.

* * *

Tenten had finally pried her body out of her warm, comfortable bed before dressing and heading to the training grounds. Neji was a dead man! Where was he?

Looking all around Konoha, she thought of the possibilities.

Had he run away? No, he would have left a note.

Had he gone on a mission? No, he would have told her.  
Had Lee had an accident? Tenten cringed. Lee was like her brother. No way could he be injured again!

Suddenly she remembered that Temari was hitting on him last time. At the time, she thought it was to make Shikamaru jealous, but...

She ran home, packed, and sped off for Suna, mentally cursing that Temari.

* * *

Neji burst into Kankurou's room 1 day later screaming, "What the hell did you do to Tenten?"

Kankurou threw his hands up, looking at the intruder in his room. Neji had his Byakugan activated, and he was emanating a killing aura. To Kankurou, he looked dang creepy.

"I'm innocent!" Kankurou yelled, dropping the Icha Icha book he was reading.

After completing a thorough search of the sand-nin's room, Neji concluded that Kankurou didn't have Tenten and left for home.

* * *

Tenten was running full speed down the streets of Suna. She was running towards the part of Suna where Temari lived when she ran right into a familiar Hyuuga as they both fell to the sandy dirt.

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

Both of them pointed at the other at the same time yelling,  
"So you DID go hook up with Temari!"  
"So you DID go elope with Kankurou!"

Confused, Tenten spoke first.

"Neji? What in the world are you talking about?"

"You didn't show up for training. Logically, I concluded that Kankurou must have kidnapped you and forced you to marry you," Neji smoothly replied.

"That's not logical! That's ridiculous," Tenten stated, shaking her head.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Neji inquired, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

"It took me a while to get up. By the time I got to the training grounds, you were gone. Logically, I concluded that Temari must have taken you to Suna for a hook up," Tenten replied.

After a while, they finally realized that they had gone on a hunt to find each other.

Suddenly Tenten sneezed and coughed several times.

"Tenten… it took you a little while to get up today. Are you sick?" asked a normally emotionless Hyuuga.

"Yes," Tenten replied, slightly surprised at the concern he was showing.

Neji got off the ground and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Don't push yourself when you're not well, Tenten…"

The pair walked back to Konoha together, promising themselves to never make assumptions again.


	3. 3 Auctioning Dates

Inspiration? Time has come at school for date-auctioning.

Story has side-pairings! Of course, it has Nejiten with SakuSasu, Kibahina, ChouIno, and Shikatema.

3rd Oneshot: Auctioning Dates AU

"Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji turned to see his screaming best friend running towards him.

He smirked. She was gaining on him, yelling her lungs out. "You good for nothing cheater!"

She grabbed the collar of his Hyuuga robes, "Now, I will have to go through with this by MYSELF! It's all your fault! Why aren't you going to help raise money for Konoha High?"

He smirked, "I don't like the idea of being auctioned off as a date to a fangirl. Thank you…"

She shook his collar, "Well now I have to get my ass on that stage and be auctioned off as a date to someone, you coldhearted bastard! We had a _deal_, Hyuuga! We were in this together!"

He shrugged. "It's not so bad for you!"

She looked at him seriously. "Well… Neji, it'd be embarrassing if I went for one or two dollars. If that happens, you buy me okay? Remember, buy me if the guy is on my 'Never Going to Date' list…"  
Neji nodded. "I know, I know, Tenten… We have literally been over this before."

She grinned, "Thanks Neji!" and captured him in a hug before going to take her place on stage.

* * *

Principal Tsunade was standing on a stage with Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Lee, and Hinata.

"First up is our 'shy date'!" Tsunade gestured towards Hinata, "She is shy, and her date includes homemade food and dessert and a picnic in a field of flowers…"  
The crowd awed. Hinata blushed and gingerly clutched her basket of food.

"OH! I love Hinata's sweets! Dattebayo!" screamed someone from the corner, followed by a slight "OWWW!"

Tsunade smiled, "We'll start the bidding at 10$!"

Naruto stood up, "10$!"

Kiba stood up, "15$!"

Naruto yelled back "16$!"

Kiba yelled back "32$!"  
Naruto dug in his pockets, sighed, and said, "Guess I'll have to wait till next time to have some of Hinata's cookies."  
Kiba smirked.

Tsunade took a mallet and banged it on the desk in the middle of the stage and took a stamp and a pen and yelled, "And the winner of our 'Shy Date' is Kiba!"

Neji felt his palms shake as he thought, 'Kiba better take precious care of my baby cousin.'

* * *

"Our next date is handsome green beast Rock Lee… who offers a date of grueling taijutsu training… we'll start the bidding at 1$!" Tsunade said.

Nobody raised their hand. Suddenly a teacher in a green suit burst through the door crying, "Yosh! Let's train! 1$!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Did Gai-sensei even know this was a date?

"And the winner of our 'Tough Date' is Gai!"

* * *

"Next is our 'seductive date', Ino… she offers a date of getting manicures and pedicures and then a dinner of all you can eat barbeque…"

Chouji stood up, "50$!"

Nobody protested. No one wants to get in the way of Chouji's all you can eat barbeque.

"Winner of our 'seductive date' is Akimichi Chouji!"

* * *

"Temari is next… our 'feisty date' invites you to take a ride on her fan, staring at clouds…" Tsunade said, "Our bidding starts at 10$!"

"Troublesome… 10$!" came a cry from the corner.

"Our 'feisty date' winner is Nara Shikamaru!"

* * *

"Next… is our 'sweet date'… Haruno Sakura… who offers a date of eating cookies in a cherry blossom garden… let's start the bidding at 10$!"  
Tsunade said.

"10$!" said Naruto.

"20$!" cried Lee.

"30$!" cried a voice.

Everyone turned to see the Uchiha, Sasuke bidding for his fangirl.

"Yosh! Eternal rival! 50$!"  
Some time later…

"210! Yosh!"

"250$!" cried the Uchiha.

Tsunade smirked, "Our sweet date winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

Tenten sighed. She was last.

"And last…" Tsunade said, "Is our 'Tomboy Date'. A date of archery in the training grounds shooting arrows and talking. Bidding starts at 10$..."

"10$!" came a cry from the audience.

Tenten turned to see Kankurou. Not bad. Too much makeup but smart and funny.

"20$!" came a cry from the audience. Tenten turned to see Neji.

"50$!" cried Kankurou.

"100$!"

Some time later…

"500!"

Kankurou raided his pockets and shook his head.

"The winner of our 'Tomboy Date' is Hyuuga Neji, who gave the biggest donation today."

* * *

Tenten was raging when she met Neji after the auction.

Tenten glared at Neji, "Kankurou was _fine. _You know I think he wears too much makeup, but I was okay with the idea of going on a date with him. I 'm not gonna give you 500 bucks…"  
"I didn't expect you to…" Neji said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I was the one who wasn't okay with you going on a date with him.

The confession hung there in the air.

Tenten would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of Neji like that before.

But they were best friends. There were so many risks... what if it didn't work out?

Tenten looked into his normally emotionless pale lavender-white eyes.

He was bidding on her not to save her from the guys she didn't like but because he liked her.

"Never mind…" Neji said, walking away, "It seems you don't feel the same things I feel for you…"

Tenten looked at Neji. Did she love him? Would she like to see him with someone else?

Jealousy surged throughout her body. No, no. Definitely not. He took a risk today, and she was going to return a risk too.

She grabbed his wrist.

"Tenten, let go."

"Never."

She slammed him against the lockers and met his lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"You are not leaving me right when you won me…"


	4. 4 Hair Kekkei Genkai

4th Oneshot: Advanced Bloodline Limit

Okay… so this is about Tenten's kekkei genkai. I got this idea by… well taking a shower in all honesty. Then I got to thinking how my hair would be if I never cut it/had hair powers/etc. Weird yes I know. But I get ideas for Nejiten stories weirdly.

* * *

Enemy Nins were attacking from every direction. Neji, being the hero, had jumped in front of his beloved training partner taking several hits. Now, Tenten stood inches in front of him. She turned around, "Neji, I'm going to use my advanced bloodline limit… but you can't look…"

"Hn…" Neji had said, but looked anyway as Tenten's fingers grasped her hair ties. She yanked the hair ties out of her hair as long, luscious brown straight, shiny hair came cascading down her back. The enemy nins stopped and stared. Suddenly, Tenten's hair snaked around the enemy nin's bodies but they were still in a trance. Tenten threw kunais at their throats, killing them instantly and pulled her hair back up as the bodies clattered to the ground as she turned to Neji, who was blushing. She took out several bandages to treat the wounds.

* * *

"Neji… you didn't happen to see my… kekkei genkai… did you?" Tenten asked, bandaging him.

Neji looked away as Tenten sighed, "It's a seduction kekkei genkai…"  
Neji turned to her, "Hn…"  
Tenten looked at him, "I know, I'm not the type so it's kind of a last resort thing… but anyone who sees it falls in love with me so… I hope you didn't see it…"

Neji turned to her, "You don't want me to… love you, Tenten?"  
"No, I don't want you or anyone falling in love with me out of their own will… you saw didn't you?"

Neji nodded, "But… it doesn't matter…"  
Tenten stared at him, "Why not?"  
Neji smirked, "I was already in love with you already."

* * *

Haha. I kind of like this one. The last line is kind of OOC but I like it. This is why Neji wasn't seduced by Ino in the Chuunin exams. It's a little short too but... ya i like it. 


	5. 5 Groundhog Day

Happy Groundhog Day!  
I haven't added one in a while so today gave me some inspiration… 455 to go!

Hyuuga Neji sighed and turned to glance at his sparring partner, Tenten.

She was sleeping. So he wasn't the only one bored. He looked at her again, asleep on a log. She was going to get cold without a jacket. Neji, unlike Tenten, had remembered it was cold and winter and actually brought a jacket. He draped it around his sparring partner's shoulders. Neji yawned. This was an incredibly stupid mission for Team Gai, 2 Chuunin and 2 Jounin. He looked towards the Groundhog's Area in Konoha Zoo to see the 2 "beautiful green youth loving beasts" staring intently at the groundhog. Suddenly, he felt someone poke his shoulder.

Tenten was awake and asked, "So, Neji, did the groundhog see his shadow?"

Neji shook his head.

"Are you hoping he'll see his shadow?" asked Tenten.

Neji looked at her curiously.

Tenten sighed and said, "Well… I hope he DOES'NT because missions are no fun when it's cold…"

Tenten shivered slightly as Neji brought the girl closer to him.

A slight pink tinted both their cheeks.

Neji shrugged, "I would normally not care but I wish he WOULD see his shadow."  
Tenten raised an eyebrow at him as she shivered again and Neji brought her closer and onto his lap. She glanced at him, their faces almost meeting. Neji smirked at his sparring partner and realization hit Tenten. So THAT is why he wishes for the groundhog to see his shadow.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten! The groundhog isn't as youthful as I thought. He saw his-"yelled Lee as he ran towards the two.

Lee grinned and did the 'good guy' pose. "GAI-SENSEI! NEJI AND TENTEN HAVE FOUND THEIR YOUTHFULNESS!"

Tenten quickly slid off Neji's lap and both looked away as Gai-Sensei came running along and both whistled as if nothing was going on.

Gai looked at Neji and Tenten suspiciously before saying, "The unyouthful groundhog saw his shadow. 6 weeks of winter."

Tenten smiled and Neji let off a smirk as their hands touched and pink tinted both their cheeks.

Lee did a good guy pose. "OH! I GET IT! YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE BURNS BRIGHTER WHEN YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE TO CUDDLE!"  
Neji's eye twitched.

Tenten slapped her head.

They both walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

okay.. i was bored and ya. this turned up. and ya even Neji and Tenten make excuses to cuddle. 


	6. 6 Messing With Hyuuga Hair

Okay… so… this is my 6th oneshot for my collection.

I have no clue why but I got this inspiration in which I wanted Neji's daughter to play with his hair. You see, when I was a little girl, I was always playing with my mother's hair and most often, my father's hair. (Like Neji, my father has AMAZING hair… I guess I was remembering this while writing Groundhog Day and now I have 2 oneshots in one day… oh yeah! I'm on a roll!)

Umm… I still need suggestions for pairings and ideas. If you give me an idea or suggestion… I shall most definitely dedicate the chapter to you!

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was reading the Konoha Times when a slight pulling at his Hyuuga Robes interrupted him. "Tou-san?" asked a little girl at his side.

Neji sighed and tossed the newspaper aside and stared into the girl's lavender, pupil-less eyes.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Tou-san?" the girl shuffled her feet and stared at him, "Can I style your hair?"  
Not many things can scare Hyuuga Neji.

However, the mere idea of letting his six-year-old daughter even TOUCH his perfect hair is definitely something scary. Neji was taken aback when the girl pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes that usually got him to do whatever she wanted.

"PLEASE, Tou-san!" she begged, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

Neji stared at the girl once more, "No."

"Pretty please!" she begged, her eyes getting even bigger.

Neji was so tempted to give in. He really loved his daughter, and wanted her to be happy. On the other hand, the consequences of letting his daughter near his hair could be disastrous. So, he decided to hold his ground. "No."

"But that's not fair! You let Kaa-san and Godfather Lee do it back in the day!"  
Hyuuga Neji made a mental note to interrogate his wife and Lee on whether they told his daughter anything about that.

* * *

_Tenten, Lee, and Neji were on a mission._

_Neji was asleep._

_Tenten looked at Lee, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_  
_Lee scratched his head, "Scream 'youth' extremely loud in Neji's ear?"_  
_Tenten slapped her head, "No you dimwit! I was thinking something along the lines of styling Neji's hair."_

_When Neji woke up, his hair was in cornrows. He did the thing any hair-loving prodigy would do. He immediately activated his Byakugan and ran after Tenten and Lee._

* * *

"It's not fair THEY get to play with your hair and I don't!" the girl pouted.

She jumped off his lap and stomped her tiny feet on the ground.

Hyuuga Neji sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

"KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN!"

Tenten smiled as she heard her daughter scream, and she looked up from the Saturday morning pancakes she was cooking.  
Tenten could barely suppress a giggle. There was Hyuuga Neji, her husband, with various parts of the long hair in braids, curls, and waves.

Slowly, Tenten's fingers brushed the electronic device in her pocket as a grin sported her face.

* * *

A flash was seen from the kitchen window of the Hyuuga household.

* * *

A week later, Hyuuga Neji was reading the Konoha Times when a slight pulling at his Hyuuga Robes interrupted him. "Tou-san?" asked a little girl at his side.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Tou-san?" the girl asked, "Is the picture any good?"  
Hyuuga Neji sighed and tossed his daughter the Konoha Times. A giggling was heard as the girl stared at the headlines 'Hyuuga in HAIR-raising News'.  
Underneath was the picture his wife took of him a week ago.

* * *

I kind of like it but it's not as Nejiten as the others. Its slightly funny though. I used to braid my dad's and various other peoples hair.


	7. 7 Matchmaking NaruHina

Thanks for all the reviews and support! You people are awesome!

Umm… side pairing is NaruHina. Could be TsunadeJiraiya if you look closely.

If you support NaruSaku, SasuNaru, InoNaru, GaaHina, NejiHina (Why would you be here? It's a Nejiten oneshot collection), KankHina, etc. etc. don't read this one. You won't like it.

* * *

It all started when Iruka bought Naruto some ramen. Our favorite Hyuuga Heiress was watching from a corner. And shockingly, Tsunade was out trying to find the sake that Shizune had hidden from her when she stumbled upon the sight of Hinata blushing and staring at Uzumaki Naruto. And so… an evil plan formed in Godaime Hokage's mind.

* * *

"I refuse to play matchmaker with my cousin and the baka."  
"Aww! Come on Neji! It'll be fun!"  
"Tenten… no."  
"Aw! You're no fun, Neji!"

"YOU TWO! STOP ARGUING! THIS IS A C-RANK MISSION! Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, you two have been given this mission now GO MAKE IT HAPPEN!"  
"Yes, Godaime Hokage…" the two voices echoed as they rushed out of Tsunade's office.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this mission?" Tenten asked.

"Get Hinata-sama and Naruto to be a couple?" Neji asked.

Tenten stared at him, "I know that but how are we going to do that?"

"… I'm not Shikamaru…" Neji replied.

Tenten groaned, "Why did she give this mission to us?"

* * *

Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade?" asked a voice.

"Yes?" came the answer.

Above her stood Jiraiya.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade let a smile creep unto her face, "Think of it this way… if all goes well you should have enough research… this 1 mission will bring together 2 couples…"

* * *

Tenten arrived in the doorway to Hinata's room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"  
"Umm… Tenten… what are you doing here?"  
The Hyuuga heiress lowered the novel she was reading and walked towards Tenten.

"Umm… I was wondering… you want to go get some ramen? It is around lunchtime after all…" Tenten said.  
The Hyuuga heiress' eyes widened, "Why not with Neji-nii-san? He is after all… close with you…"  
Tenten blushed, "Yah, I know I just thought a girl's day out would be nice but… Ino and Sakura are on missions so-"

Hinata smiled and set the novel down before walking out of the Hyuuga Compound with Tenten.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's. The minute Hinata and Tenten saw who was there they blushed even though Neji and she had already planned this.

Hinata and Tenten took a seat. "Hey… Neji…" Tenten finally said.

"Hn…"  
"Hey, Hinata! How are you?"  
Tenten saw her blush like mad. Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint. Thought Tenten.

Finally she smiled when she saw Hinata smile and say, "I-I'm w-w-well."  
Naruto grinned.

Neji looked at Tenten to see a nod. Tenten and Neji quickly ate all the ramen and stood up, "We should finish training…"  
Neji sat some money next to Naruto and said, "That should cover it…"  
Tenten and Neji walked off quickly.

* * *

Tenten sighed, as they stood to the side of Ichiraku's as Hinata had done some time ago. "Neji… is this getting them anywhere?"

"Hn…"

* * *

After some time Naruto, when he finished his 10th bowl of extra large ramen, spoke up and turned smiling at Hinata, "This was fun… we should do it more often!"  
The Hyuuga heiress choked on the ramen, "L-l-like… a-a d-da-date?"  
Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sure… but the ramen is on you!"

Hinata blushed and nervously smiled, "F-f-fine…"

* * *

Tenten squealed, "Oh, Neji this is so cute! IT'S ABOUT TIME THEY GOT TOGETHER, EH? Naruto was just so darn dense!"

She hugged Neji and smiled.

Neji looked at her and said, "Umm… Tenten?"

She stopped and turned towards a certain loudmouth and shy ninja.

Naruto yelled, "IT'S ABOUT TIME THEY GOT TOGETHER, EH? Speak of yourself! Look at you and Neji! It'll be ABOUT TIME the day YOU TWO get together!"  
At this Tenten blushed.

"Tenten-chan… you didn't tell me you liked Neji-nii…"

Naruto then took Hinata's arm and took off, but not before saying, "So darn dense. Like that's true… right Hinata?"

* * *

I couldn't think of a way to end it! Oh I'm so darn ashamed.

Not so much Nejiten but I wanted to do one with Neji and Tenten being dragged into the game of matchmaker by Tsunade. I rather like the idea. I will probably do another two with:  
ShikaIno or ShikaTema

KonohamaruXHanabi or KonohamaruXMoegi.

So look out for one of each of those. I'm kind of leaning towards ShikaTema (then I could do a ShinoIno or KibaIno or SaiIno or ChoIno!)

I'm also leaning towards KonohamaruXHanabi because then Neji would play matchmaker with both his cousins. Hehe.

At least we found out Tenten has a crush on Neji, eh? I don't like this one much… I think the only reason I actually posted this one in the collection is because I liked the line "I refuse to play matchmaker with my cousin and the baka." I think the ending is so funny too because he IS dense. I mean, Hinata's liked him for YEARS yet does he see this? No.


	8. 8 Konoha Single Men Stay Far From Tenten

Chapter 8 of my collection

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Umm… in this one-shot Sasuke comes back. This takes place age… 17? 18?

* * *

Inner Tenten banged her head on walls surrounding her, inwardly cursing her stupidity.

I mean, she waited till the last moment to find someone to pretend to be her husband for a mission. And Tsunade was giving her the option of CHOOSING her own partner for this mission this time. She'd asked Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and nearly all of the single shinobi and people she wouldn't get awkward around.

Lee, Neji, and Naruto were on a mission.

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke all said no.

"Tenten, what's wrong and why do you look depressed?"  
"Oh hey Neji… I'm supposed to go on a mission tomorrow pretending to be a married couple with someone and I get to choose my partner and everyone I asked said no profusely…"

A smirk appeared on Hyuuga Neji's face, "That's because everyone in Konoha knows you are mine."  
"WHAT?!? SINCE WHEN AM I YOURS?!?"

"Since I told them to stay the hell away from you because you are mine…"  
"AND WHEN WAS THAT?!?"

"Some time ago…"  
"WELL NOW YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME ON MY NEXT MISSION… AS MY ONLY OPTION!"  
"Hn. I just got back and I have a meeting with Hiashi tomorrow."  
"WELL TOO BAD!"

"If I say no?"  
"You don't want to know what I'll do if you say no…"  
At this Tenten glared.  
She was not going to refuse a mission out of the pure fact no one would go with her.

"I say no."  
"Fine."

She leaned up to Neji but stopped a second away knowing Neji was too shocked to do anything, and pulled back.

At this she walked away, "I'll just ask Tsunade-sama to send me Subaku no Kankurou."  
At this Neji's eyes widened as he walked after her, "No wait! I'll go with you!"

* * *

Jealous and possessive Neji… haha.

I rather like this one. Oh and ya I think you can assume they're dating… but Neji never told Tenten he "claimed her". Well… they can also NOT be dating. Hm. Your choice!


	9. 9 Attacking Lee

Nejiten of course. I like this one. Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku.

Chapter 9

"LEE!" an angry weapons mistress chased the green spandex man around the training grounds, her Byakugan genius husband trailing behind her.

To the side, Team Lee, watched their sensei get beaten to a bloodied pulp.

"Yah! Go Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten!" called out a blonde pale-eyed knucklehead ninja.  
A pretty dark haired girl with emerald eyes next to him said, "Oh, Hizashi-kun! Your parents are so cool! Imagine… you'll be so much better than them one day!"

The pale-eyed brown haired boy next to her muttered a, "Hn."  
The thing was they were all in green spandex, "Team Lee Uniform".

* * *

Screams erupted from across the training field, "LEE!

"How dare you make our Hizashi-kun wear SPANDEX?" yelled Tenten.  
Lee cowered in fear of the Hyuuga couple.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san... YOUR SON'S YOUHFULNESS SHINES INWARDLY AND OUTWARDLY WITH SPANDEX!"

"JYUUKEN!"

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!"

* * *

Kind of short. Haha. I wanted to make one with Neji and Tenten being mad at Lee for making their son wear spandex. Kind of explains itself. As for names, I was too lazy to look up some Japanese names so I just named it after Hizashi.


	10. 10 Fortune Cookie

10:: Fortune Cookie

Another one-shot for the collection. No hints of other pairings.

* * *

Damn. Even when your Hyuuga Neji, Byakugan genius prodigy of Konoha, proposing to your girlfriend is tough. He and Tenten had kept a secret relationship from all of Konoha since they were 14 and now, February 7th was the right day to pop the question.

* * *

Tenten was slipping into something nice before her and Neji's date. They always made sure to sit in the back of restaurants and claim they weren't a couple whenever anyone had asked, as the only person they let know was Hinata… until…

* * *

Flashback:  
The girls (Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata) ran up to Tenten after her sparring session with Neji.  
"Hey Tennie! You wanna hang tonight?"  
"Can't."  
"Aw come on! We're having a girl's night!"

Suddenly a deep voice spoke beside her, "She has a date."  
With that, Hyuuga Neji walked off.

Sakura and Ino squealed, "So you finally got together with Hyuuga, huh?"

Hinata spoke up, "She's been with Neji-nii-san for years… secretly. But after what he's planned tonight it'll be anything but a secret."  
Tenten shot Hinata a silencing glare.  
Squeals were heard all the way from Suna.

"Tennie, you know what this means?"  
"No."

"It means he's proposing!"  
"No way! We've only talked about marriage… on a mission! Once!"  
"Once is enough!"

* * *

Present time:  
Tenten laughed at the memory of Sakura and Ino dragging her off for a new pair of shoes and dress. Suddenly, a knocking disrupted her thoughts, "Oh! Hey Neji!"  
With that, the couple stepped out of Tenten's apartment and down the streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Your appetizer…"  
2 plates complete with one fortune cookie fell in front of the couple.

Tenten opened hers slowly as a smile cracked on her face and she smiled at our favorite pale-eyed ice cube and said, "Yes…" in a whisper.

A piece of paper and a ring were on the plate with the broken cookie as Tenten looked at the paper.

* * *

I see a wedding in our fate, Tenten.

-Neji

* * *

Haha. Notice how Neji says fate instead of future. I've always wanted someone to propose to me this way… plus Tenten wears Chinese styled clothing! I hope you like it! Please, continue to send ideas and suggestions! I need 490 more of these, okay? 


	11. 11 Frightening Thunder

11

**This oneshot is dedicated to ZongetsuEqualsLove.**

**This idea was not mine. Inspired totally by ZongetsuEqualsLove.**

**I hope you like it!**

Another Nejiten yay! And the 1st dedication I think I've ever done. ZongetsuEqualsLove, you must be the luckiest person on Earth. Keep sending suggestions, inspiration, and ideas.

* * *

Thunder rolled through the night.

"Ahh!" screamed a frightened kunoichi and clattering filled the cave.

You see, Team Gai had a mission and was camping in a cave.  
"Youthful Tenten-san? Are you okay?"  
"Ya I'm fine! Just tripped over my foot… hehe. I just dropped the firewood."  
A deep voice filled the cave, "I'll find her…" and later… "BYAKUGAN!"  
He walked towards where he saw Tenten's chakra system.

The thunder rolled again.

Tenten jumped but didn't jump to just anyone. No.

She landed in Hyuuga Neji's strong arms, buried his head in his chest, whimpering like mad.

"Tenten? Are you SCARED of THUNDER?"  
"N-no…" Tenten said.

"Yes you are…"  
"Okay I am…"

Lee, being the gentleman he is, did not want to eavesdrop on the two, and screamed, "I shall go keep watch with Gai-Sensei!"

Great, thought Neji, now it's just the two of us… in a cave.

And she's crying in your chest… Neji's inner thought.

Comfort her, Neji's inner continued, she's staining your Hyuuga robes with her tears.

Slowly, Neji raised a hand to Tenten's back, "It's okay…" he mumbled.

"Thunder is just so… frightening…" Tenten whimpered into Neji's chest.

He remembered seeing Hinata's mother laying a hand on Hinata's back after a squabble with her father and then Hinata's mother layed kisses all over Hinata's forehead. Neji sighed and layed a kiss on Tenten's forehead. Tenten, with her tear-streaked face looked up at Neji. Tenten leaned up into Neji's kiss.

"OH MY YOUTHFULNESS! WE LEAVE FOR 10 MINUTES TO RUN LAPS AROUND THE CAVE AND THE GENIUS OF PRODIGIOUS WORK OF THE TEAM DEFILE'S OUR PRECIOUS KUNAI-HANDLING FLOWER?!?"

* * *

Haha. Gai, Lee, you have a bad sense of timing. XD. I kind of like this one…

Hope you like it ZongetsuEqualsLove!


	12. 12 Elevator

Some SasuSaku. I got inspired by that Cardcaptor Sakura episode where Sakura and Syaoran are stuck in an elevator. And I got to thinking… what if Neji and Tenten were stuck in an elevator? This one's totally AU.

12

Hyuuga Neji and that girl stepped into the elevator of Uchiha Corp.

She had a bow and arrows on her back and was spinning a knife on her finger, in a traditional Chinese style top and had brown hair on two buns on top of her head. Neji had immediately recognized her from watching her take home the gold medal from the Olympics in archery last year and apparently, she had perfect aim and owned a weapons shop.

* * *

Tenten and that businessman stepped into the elevator of Uchiha Corp.

He was wearing traditional Hyuuga robes and because of his white eyes Tenten could at once tell by his long, deep brown locks tied off in a loose ponytail that he was Hyuuga Neji, second-in-command to Hyuuga Hiashi at Hyuuga Corp.

* * *

The elevator dinged. 2.

3. 4. 5.  
Suddenly it was stuck. Tenten screamed, "AHHHH! I'm gonna be late for my reservation at Ichiraku's with Sakura-chan!"  
Neji turned to Tenten, "Sasuke's assistant?"  
Tenten nodded at him, "My best friend."

"Hn… I'm here for Sasuke. We have business."  
Suddenly she turned to him, "Don't you ever have… FUN?"

Fun? That word was foreign to Hyuuga Neji. Everyone knew Hyuuga Neji was all business, no fun.

Suddenly she smirked, "Thought so. Even Uchiha Sasuke has fun."  
At this, Neji smirked, "No. Uchiha Sasuke is all business, no fun."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ya sure. Then how come he went on a fun date with his assistant last week?"  
Hyuuga Neji inwardly twitched, "Sasuke does not have fun."  
He turned his head to the other occupant of the elevator… who… was… giggling?

"Oh and I see… you are all business." She laughed.

Suddenly it was unstuck. 6. 7. 8…

* * *

41. 42.

DING!  
The doors opened. She turned to him. "You need some fun in your life… Hyuuga-san."  
Then she turned and hugged the pink-haired assistant of Uchiha and they laughed.

* * *

"Ah! There you are, Neji."  
"Sorry, Sasuke. I got stuck in an elevator with an Olympic archer…"  
"You mean Tenten-san?"

"Ya, she told me you went on a date with your assistant… and it was fun! S-She's crazy…"  
"It was…"  
"Hn?"  
"It was… fun."

"?!?"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked into the archery grounds of Konoha with ease, Byakugan on, turning his head to see the very person he was looking for.

She had her brown hair tied in two buns on top of her head and was wearing Chinese-style clothing.

She was shooting arrow after arrow into each other as the people of the range clapped.  
She turned and, being the only one shooting, ran to get her arrows.

"Oi! Hyuuga-san! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Umm… Tenten-san? You are familiar with 'fun' right?"  
"Yes."  
"I may need some fun in my life."  
She placed her arrows in the quiver and attached the bow to her back, "Pick me up at 8!"

She took off running…  
And Neji followed her.

* * *

I kind of like this one. It's AU-ish. I made Sakura be Tenten's best friend. Because… well they're together acting friend-ish in some scenes of Naruto. And Sasuke be Neji's best friend. I always pictured Neji to be no fun at all. Even in Naruto, he's always talking about 'main family' and 'training' and 'missions.' Ya, Tenten, can give him fun.


	13. 13 Tenten's Worried

13. Ugh… The unlucky number. Oh well. Nejiten. No other pairings.

I was reading the manga viewer with Neji fighting Kidoumaru… or whatever his name was. And I got to thinking of all the times Sakura was visiting Sasuke in the hospital after he saw Itachi. And ya I was all 'INSPIRATION!' and then I just started typing.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was lying on the cold, hard floor of the critically injured area in Konoha Hospital as the medics fixed the holes Kidoumaru had put through his body.

As the last hole was fixed the medic said, "Move him to a hospital bed for recovery."

* * *

When Hyuuga Neji was first conscious he felt something on his chest, something wet and warm. He opened his eyes to see the sleeping form of his teammate. (No not Gai or Lee.)

"Tenten?" The figure stirred and opened her eyes, "Ne-Neji?"

He turned his pale eyes to her face, the messed up hair and tear-stained cheeks.  
"Your okay!" Hands flew around his neck and Neji stood there silent, glad to be alive and have his teammate's warm form around him.

"You know… Lee and Gai really missed you…" she said, standing up, "They were really worried."  
Neji raised an eyebrow. Lee had ran out after him and Gai was on a mission. They wouldn't have known. Slowly, a slight smirk spread across the Hyuuga prodigy's face.

Of course.

* * *

If you hadn't known, I don't know if I made it obvious or not but Lee and Gai didn't miss him because they didn't know. That was just Tenten's way of telling him she missed him. I used to do this all the time with sick friends and stuff. Thank you for all the reviews! I honestly, want to cry each time someone takes the time to review. Thank you for all the support you have given me! Kind of short, ya, but I want to stay on schedule and get 1-3 done each day and it's already late night.


	14. 14 Matchmaking ShikaTema

I wanted to do one like my matchmaking one with Nejiten matchmaking NaruHina but then I looked over that one and realized there was practically no Nejiten. But still my favorite ones out of these are 'Auctioning Dates' and 'Messing with Hyuuga Hair.'

Plus, I was looking through a few polls and it seemed ShikaTema was more popular. I, personally, do not care who Shika ends up with (although I do PREFER Ino) but, Temari might be a better choice because if Ino ends up with Shika then who's Temari going to go with? If ShikaTema happens, Ino's a Leaf, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, or Shino? They are all pretty popular. If you like ShikaIno, or KibaTema or something, SKIP THIS ONESHOT!

I do rather like them both but in fan fiction most stories I read are ShikaIno. Neji and Tenten, the matchmaking team are back at it in this oneshot!

* * *

"I just don't get how he doesn't see I'm in love with him…" muttered an angry Temari. 

Ino snickered, "Maybe he does, but is too much of a lazy ass to do anything about it. **I** should know. He's on my genin cell…"

"It's the smart ones that never see things like that…" muttered Tenten.

"Kind of like Neji?" asked a teasing Ino.  
Tenten shot her a glare, "Just because we're dating doesn't mean I love him!"

Sakura snickered, "Ya right!"

At this 'couple talk' Temari stood up and walked out of the ramen shop.

"Anyway…" Tenten added, "We should focus on how to hook Temari and Shikamaru up. We are her best friends anyway…"  
"Y-ya…" stuttered Hinata.

"But maybe we should let the cute couple; Hyuuga Tenten and Hyuuga Neji take care of it. After all, you guys got the super dense Naruto to see Hinata!" Sakura said, "Plus… I've got more shifts at the hospital…"

At this, Tenten's top blew, "NEJI AND I ARE NOT MARRIED, SAKURA! WE ARE SIMPLY DATING!"

"B-but you and N-Neji-n-nii-san could g-get Temari a-and Shikamaru together…" stuttered Hinata, "Y-you h-have m-matchmaking e-experience."

At this Tenten stood up, "Promise me you won't joke about me and Neji and I will…"  
Echoes of "sure" went around the table.

* * *

Neji was walking around Konoha, fumbling around with the package in his back pocket.  
"HEY NEJI!" disrupted the Hyuuga's calm thoughts as he turned to see Tenten behind him. 

"Hn."  
"Neji! Guess what? Someone wants our matchmaking skills!"  
"Hn?"  
"Yep! We're going to hook up Temari and Shikamaru!"

"Hn…"

* * *

"There that lazy ass is… lying in a field… looking up at the sky… I'LL KILL HIM FOR NOT RECOGNIZING MY FRIEND'S FEELINGS!" Tenten told Neji. 

"Hn… you're not serious. Temari would kill you if you killed him."

"…Your right…. And I've been ripped to pieces by that fan once. I'm not getting ripped to pieces by that fan again!" Neji turned towards her, "Tenten… how do you plan to hook up Shikamaru and Temari?"  
She tapped her finger to her chin, "I don't know."

"Maybe its better if we just get them together in one place and just let, dare I say it, fate, take its course."

Neji smirked. His favorite word sounded so right, coming from her lips. "Like we did with Hinata and Naruto?" Tenten nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Temari! Let's go take a walk around Konoha!" Tenten said. 

"Um… I don't know…" said our favorite kunoichi Sand Sibling but Tenten grabbed her arm.

"Hey look! We're here at the Nara deer fields!" exclaimed Tenten pulling on Temari's arm.  
"Hey, Shikamaru! Neji!" Tenten called out to them.

The Hyuuga prodigy and lazy ass of Konoha were on the grass, staring at the clouds.

What's Neji doing here? Ah, it's just as Hinata said, Tenten and Neji are clearly up to no good, Temari thought.

"Oh! Neji, we should go train!" Tenten said, standing up. Neji stood up with her but a hand grabbed both of the couple's wrists, "Hinata told me you used the same excuse last time. I know what you're trying to do. But if Shikamaru liked me, he would have shown me already…"

At this Shikamaru, for the first time in a few hours, shifted his gaze away from the clouds and towards Temari.  
This was a time in which Tenten and Neji ran off to watch behind the trees.

"I… I…" Temari started, but Shikamaru pulled her hand, down into the grass. Hands brushing, Temari smiled.

* * *

"Awww… look Neji! Shikamaru's doing a romantic gesture! He's so unlike you…"  
At this, Neji's ears perked, "I'm not romantic?" he asked, snaking his arms around Tenten's waist.  
"Sometimes…" she said as Neji took a package out of a pocket on his Hyuuga robes and tossed it to her. Tenten's eyes widened as she saw the ring. She looked up at him, "N-Neji, I?"  
He draped his hands over her shoulders, "yes…" she finished but inwardly, she knew this meant that this whole matchmaking thing was all for nothing, as she had gotten to make Sakura agree not to make fun of her and Neji. If they got married... Tenten bit her lip. But who cared? as she leaned into Neji's kiss.

* * *

More Nejiten action! Yay! Okay… so I'm sorry. Shikatema is okay. I think I like ShikaIno more. But! I'm going to do 3-4 more in this matchmaking series.  
1 with Ino, 1 with Hanabi for sure. Whether I do Sakura, Shizune, Moegi, or Anko… I don't know yet. NEXT IS INO!  
But who do I pair Ino up with? You pick!  
a. Sai 

b. Chouji

c. Kiba

d. Gaara

e. Shino

I refuse to do InoXSasuke. I'm open to any other suggestions. Yes, this is related to Matchmaking NaruHina. Ino can't be paired with Shika, Naruto, or Neji though. They already have someone in the matchmaking oneshot series! I intend to do KonohamaruXHanabi. Any problems? Moegi can have Udon…

VOTE!

IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST A PAIRING, HAVE AN IDEA, OR WANT A ONESHOT DEDICATION REVIEW!!!!!


	15. 15 Tenten's A Lady

Inspired by song "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones. I kind of like this one.

* * *

"Ino! Are you sure I have to wear this one?" asked rather angry Tenten.

"Absolutely sure!" Ino told Tenten.

Tenten sighed, holding the rather short, frilly pink dress and matching pair of shoes. "I'll go change…"

* * *

Flashback:

"Tenten! Come on, you are being ridiculous! No one can beat Naruto in a ramen eating contest!" Ino tried convincing Tenten.

"Ya!" Sakura offered, "Naruto's RELIGION is ramen!"  
"Oh?" Tenten asked, "Why is that? Because I'm a GIRL?"  
Ino and Sakura stepped back. No person would EVER disrupt Tenten's rants against sexism.  
"Ya it's cause you're a girl! You can't eat as much ramen as me!"  
Ino and Sakura slapped their foreheads. No SMART person at least.

"Bring it on!" Tenten said, taking a seat at Ichiraku's. Suddenly Ino got an evil glint in her eye, "You lose this match against Naruto and I pick your outfit every day for a week!" Ino said.

"Bring it!" Tenten said, breaking chopsticks and glaring at Naruto.

* * *

Present time:  
Tenten sighed as she slipped on the dress after remembering. The final score was…

Naruto: 100 bowls

Tenten: 10 bowls **[no pun intended**

Suddenly, Ino barged in, yanking the hair ties out of her hair and handing her an extra pair of Tsunade-sensei's heels.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she walked past the training ground of her team, taking a seat on a tree stump, "Hello, youthful blossom what brings you-" but Neji cut Lee off, recognizing the chakra signature and looking closer, "T-Tenten?"  
Tenten buried her face in her hands, "Don't laugh."  
At this, Neji glared, "Let me guess… Ino?"  
Tenten buried her face deeper into her palms as Lee ran his punishment of 500 laps around Konoha for not recognizing his 'beloved comrade'.  
"I lost a ramen eating contest to Naruto- had a deal with Ino…" she mumbled.  
Neji smirked, "Well… I'd say you look like a lady…"

Neji looked at her again, "Shall we spar?"  
Tenten immediately jumped up off the tree stump she was sitting on, "Yes, we shall."

* * *

Haha. I was listening to "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones and just started writing but only two lines inspired me, "She's a lady" and "She knows just what to do and how please me" For Neji- that's training! Please continue to send suggestions! I need them! She's A Lady is not mine! Neither is Naruto!


	16. 16 Lending Last Names

I kind of like this one. I was caught up in reading the Lemony Snicket books and I was at the one where Violet was in a hospital under a fake name… a light bulb went off in my head and I was all, hmm… I haven't used Tenten in a hospital under a fake name yet!

Slight LeeSaku if you want it to be I guess. I didn't intend it that way but if you take it that way it's fine. Muhaha. I'm in the process of writing several from ideas I got from the Lemony Snicket books. Lemony Snicket is whom this idea goes to.

* * *

Tenten groaned. It was painful. Where was she?

Flashback:  
"Tenten… no matter how many weapons you throw at me, I have Kaiten. You might not want to use Rising Twin Dragons on me because hundreds of weapons would-"

Present time: Tenten groaned. That was right. Neji used Kaiten and hundreds of her own weapons hit her. That was what caused the pain.  
"Oh thank youthfulness! She's waking up! NEJI, Tenten's becoming conscious!"  
"Hn."

* * *

At the same time:  
"I-is t-there a T-Tenten h-here?" stuttered a shy Hyuuga.

"Last name?"  
"She doesn't have a last name!" Ino screamed.

The receptionist at the hospital scoffed, "Everyone here has a last name…"  
"Can't you just look under Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I need a last name." the receptionist said.

"Try Rock. Lee would think it 'youthful' to let his beloved comrade borrow his last name." Sakura said, knowing Lee well.  
The receptionist look confused, but said, "No Rock here."  
"T-try H-Hyuuga." Stuttered Hinata.

"Hyuuga Tenten?" asked the receptionist.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" screamed Ino.

* * *

"Hyuuga Tenten! It sounds so right! Doesn't it, Hinata? Won't you love to have Tennie as your cousin in law?"  
Neji stiffened upon hearing those words. Tenten's friends at the door. He merely lent Tenten his last name in order to allow her to stay at this hospital.

_But why did Hyuuga Tenten sound so right?_

"I-Ino, N-Neji-n-nii-s-san w-would k-kill y-you I-if he h-heard. Just o-open t-the d-door…" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura and Ino opened the door, fighting to be first in the doorway. Unlucky for them, the doorway was narrow and pushing each other made them- _Crash!_

"Sakura… Ino… do not block the door. I have to get through…" Shizune said, stepping over them, Hinata following.

"N-nii-san?" Hinata asked, "Will she be all right?"  
"Ya… just give her time… Hinata?" Neji responded.

"Y-yes, N-Neji-n-nii-s-san?" stuttered Hinata.

"I have a mission. An A-Ranked one. Watch over her for me."

"H-Hai, N-Nii-s-san…"

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stumbled into the gates of Konoha scroll in hand. It wouldn't have been that bad a mission, had he not been attacked by several A-Ranked Cloud missing-nin on the way back, depleting his chakra and when he was out- he had several injuries. Neji slowly felt himself slipping away.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi swiftly walked through the streets of Konoha.  
Flashback:  
Hyuuga Hiashi opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hyuuga-sama? What brings you here today?" asked the kunoichi who worked there, Ino.

"Hn. Getting flowers for my injured nephew in the hospital."  
Ino laughed, "He's lucky. They put him in a room with his wife, Tenten."  
Hyuuga Hiashi turned from the carnations he was looking at to Ino, "Pardon me?"  
Ino giggled, "I said his wife, Tenten."  
Hearing those words, Hiashi bolted out of the flower shop.

"Hey, Hiashi-sama? It was a joke!" she called out after him, but he didn't hear. He was long gone.

* * *

How dare my nephew not invite ME to his wedding, thought Hiashi as he hurried through the streets.

**Oh come on your just happy he's married.**

Who are you? Thought Hiashi.

**Why, I am Inner Hiashi!**

Go away, Hyuuga's don't have Inners, he thought again.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi burst into the hospital, "Is there a Hyuuga Neji and a Hyuuga Tenten here? Same room perhaps?"  
The receptionist searched through the files, "Yes. Same room. Room down the hall, take a right, a left, and another left."  
"Thanks," said Hiashi hurrying off.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji slowly opened his eyes, staring into several faces of pale eyes in front of him. He looked towards the dresser. Several cards and gifts and a 'Congratulations, Newlyweds' balloon were there. Wait… hold up a second. Congratulations, Newlyweds?

"He's awake. Everyone go for a few minutes. I want a word with my nephew alone."  
Everyone left.  
"Neji, I am extremely disappointed in you. Getting married without my permission. But… I mean, at least your married! Give me several prodigy children!"

Neji sat up, "Hiashi-sama, what are you talking about?"

Hiashi smirked, "Your marriage. By the way, the Elders are throwing you a wedding shower tomorrow…"

Neji turned to Hiashi, "Tenten and I are not married. I simply lent her my name to let her stay at the hospital."

Hiashi rubbed his temples.  
"You know what this means, right, Neji?" Hiashi asked.

Neji sighed, "Tenten and I will have to marry, anyway, correct?"  
Hiashi nodded and walked away.

* * *

A much more healed Tenten and Neji walked through the streets of Konoha, hand in hand.

"Why didn't you protest to your Uncle's request?"

"Hn?"

"You heard what I said."  
"Why didn't you?"

* * *

Haha. I've always wanted to give Hiashi an inner. Yay I was able to in this oneshot. I need to update more often. You see, I have to have 500 of these by January 1st, 2009. Or I can write a Gaaten, KankHina story where Neji is a jerk. I mean, I do not have anything against those pairings. I just don't support them. But… I do read Gaaten, KankHina if it's good.


	17. 17 The Simplest Wedding

**This oneshot is dedicated to Youkai Koneko**, who suggested I go on with a oneshot following Lending Last Names, a marriage one. Thank you for the idea, Youkai[There. Now we're even with the nicknames, which, by the way, I do not mind. And, by the way, do not wish to be a Hyuuga, I love your inner. This oneshot can be read with the last one, or separately.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were walking down the streets of Konoha, to the Godaime Hokage's office.

Neji noticed how his fiancé's palms were sweating a little.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I guess… you?" she turned to him.

"Hn."

* * *

Neji and Tenten burst into the Godaime's office.

Lee was already standing there, "My youthful teammates!"

Neji and Tenten walked up to the Godaime's desk.

"Tsunade-sama, please marry us…" Tenten requested.

Tsunade blinked, "But I heard you two already-"  
Neji shook his head, "A rumor."

Tsunade smiled and got out the papers.

* * *

"Father? S-so y-your f-forcing N-nii-san a-and T-Tenten-c-chan into m-marriage?" stuttered Hinata, who was intimidated by her father.

Hiashi sat at his desk, a slight smirk pulling at his face, "I guess you can say, I kind of  
got the majority of the village to believe they married, including Godaime Hokage, because of a misunderstanding, and then I forced them to marry."

* * *

"Neji?"  
"Hn?"  
"Do you think your Uncle will be mad that we're having a small, simple wedding?"  
"They say you need 1 witness…"  
Neji and Tenten turned their heads towards Lee, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

Tsunade looked at them. "I'm assuming you want this simple?"  
They both nodded. And it would be simple. No Hyuuga family members. No fancy dress. No cake or buffet. No reception. The simplest wedding in Konoha.

Tsunade nodded and began the small ceremony.

* * *

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Tenten to be your wife?"  
"Hn."  
"I need a 'yes' or a 'Hai', Neji…"

"Tsunade-sama, 'Hn' means yes in this case…"  
"Ok then, Neji. Do you, Tenten, take Neji to be your husband?"  
Tenten gave a nod, "Hai, Tsunade-sama…"  
"Then you two take these pens, sign these papers, and your married."  
At this point, Lee was whipping tissues out of nowhere and wiping his eyes as the tears of joy wouldn't stop.

The simplest wedding in Konoha.

And as Neji and Tenten signed the papers and Tsunade-sama too, they knew they were content with this small, simple wedding. Even if Hiashi did force them to get married…

When Neji and Tenten went back to the Hyuuga Compound and said that they got married, this time, for real, all Hiashi could do was say, "PARDON ME?" in a raised voice.

But… that's another story.

* * *

Strangely, I love simple weddings. The kind with no cake, no flowers, no dress, no reception, no kiss, just a short, small ceremony, some paper-signings and a witness. So, I always pictured Neji and Tenten to be easy-going people, as in not the type to go all out for a wedding. And ya. Don't flame me cause it's simple, please. I will probably do several other marriage Nejiten oneshots, don't hate me for this reason. 


	18. 18 Hyuuga Neji! Don't Use 'Hn'

**This oneshot is dedicated to tenten10**, who left a review on the 15th chapter stating that it was an insult. Gomenesai… I did not mean it that way! I actually think Neji would think Tenten is a lady no matter what she wears… HELL YA!

Also, happy belated Valentine's Day. I meant to post this on V-day or yesterday, but I was working on Lending Last Names and The Simplest Wedding. Tenten10, I was going to dedicate Lending Last Names, but I figured that that one should be dedicated to the Lemony Snicket book that gave me the idea… Gomenesai.

By the way, I am sorry for offending you. I did not mean to insult Gaaten. I just mean, it's a cool pairing, I read Gaaten fics, infact there's this one I'm hooked on, but I doubt I could ever write one due to lack of communication between the two in the series and I'm not the biggest supporter.

I actually wondered what would happen if Neji taught their son all Tenten's hated qualities of his. That's what inspired this one. In this fic Neji and Tenten are married.

Hinted NaruHina.

* * *

"Neji…"

"Hn…"

"Hand over more quilts…"  
"Hn…"  
"Hyuuga Neji!"  
"Hn…"  
"You have your nice warm long hair to keep you warm. Give me the quilts!"  
Tenten made a swift move for the kunai she kept under her pillow and held it to Neji's neck.

"Hyuuga Neji… give me more quilts…"  
"Hn."

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Slowly, the couple heard a slight whimpering at the door.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Are you fighting AGAIN?"

Tenten blushed.

* * *

Flashback:  
"It's ridiculous! You just trained a 4-year-old from dawn to dusk! Hizashi missed his play-date with Minato! Now Hinata's going to hate me! AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Hn."  
"DON'T YOU 'HN' ME HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Tenten, it isn't your fate to yell at me…" Neji calmly said.  
Tenten threw her hands up and walked away. That night, Tenten slept on her edge of the bed and Neji on his. Which ensured the quilt argument.

* * *

Tenten sat up, quickly getting rid of the kunai held to Neji's neck. "Hizashi-kun! I didn't see you there! Umm… no. We're just having a little argument…"

"Hn. Your loud, Kaa-san."  
At this, Tenten's eyes widened as she whipped out several kunai and shuriken.

Hyuuga Neji turned to his wife, a dark aura surrounding her.  
"Hyuuga Neji…" she said, darkly, "You taught our son the word 'hn' didn't you?"

At this, Neji replied, "Hn."  
Bad choice, Neji. Bad choice.

* * *

Chaos erupted at the Hyuuga household. That night, Neji was in the hospital, a calmed down Tenten holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, Neji." She said.

"Hn." Was the response.

Uh oh. Here it goes again.

* * *

I kind of like this one. FEAR THE WRATH OF AN ANGRY TENTEN, NEJI. FEAR THE WRATH OF AN ANGRY TENTEN. 


	19. 19 Hokage Day

This is for President's Day. Except I changed it to Hokage's day. In this fic, Sasuke's back Oh, and Naruto's Rokudaime. SasuSaku, NaruHina, Nejiten.

What happens when the Konoha 12 must obey Naruto's and Tsunade's every order?

* * *

The Konoha 12 minus Naruto, the Rokudaime, and Hinata were standing before the Hokage's desk.  
Strange thing was, there were 2 people behind that desk, including Naruto and Tsunade, the recently retired Godaime.

Slowly, Naruto raised a hand, "As you may know, today is Hokage Day! So… you must do everything we say…"  
Sasuke gulped, picturing himself in a ballet outfit running around Konoha screaming, "Naruto's the best!" Oh, what would his son think of him?

Sakura, sensing this fear, grasped Sasuke's hand tightly, smiling.

Neji paled, picturing himself in a pink dress and heels. He paled even further when his imagination threw a giggling Tenten, Hizashi, and Fuki into the picture. 

Naruto stood up, "And my first order is… NEJI! TENTEN! Go bring me my wife!"  
Neji stood up, "But Naruto! Hinata's in a meeting!"

Naruto let out a groan, "I should have never let her become Head of the Hyuuga Clan! Hey, Neji, why did I anyway?"  
Neji slapped his forehead, "Because you're the Hokage and if she became Head of the Hyuuga Clan you two could change the ways of the clan!"

Geez, he hated explaining things to the Dobe.

Naruto coughed, "Then Neji, Tenten! Go home and bring me all the ramen you could find! Oh, and also stop by Ichiraku's and get more!"  
Neji and Tenten fled the room.

* * *

"Hizashi-kun?"  
"Hn, Fuki?"  
"Why are Tou-san and Kaa-san carrying boxes of ramen?"  
"It's Hokage's day… which means you have to do everything Tsunade and Uncle Naruto say."

Fuki shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Tsunade stood up, "Sasuke! Sakura! You are to go pay my gambling debts with your own money!"  
Sasuke's mouth dropped, "But Tsunade-"  
Tsunade glanced at him, "Your lucky I let you back in Konoha after Orochimaru! So pay your thanks… and it IS Hokage's Day after all."  
Sakura and Sasuke sighed and trudged out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had spent a hell of a whole lot of cash on Tsunade's gambling money.  
Tsunade was to play in casinos for free all day.

Naruto was given all the ramen in Konoha, with Neji and Tenten carrying it all.

Hinata and Naruto were given the best seats at the fanciest restaurant in Konoha… for free. And for breakfast.

And it was only 10 am.

* * *

Neji and Tenten plopped down on their bed in the Hyuuga compound at the end.  
"This was… TERRIBLE!" Tenten said.

"Yea… and Hinata-sama was forced to skip her meeting!" Neji added.

Tenten sat up, "Wait! I have a plan!"

* * *

The Konoha 12 and Tsunade minus Neji and Tenten were standing before the Hokage's desk.  
Strange thing was, there were 4 people behind the desk, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Tenten, Hyuuga Fuki, and Hyuuga Hizashi.

Slowly, Neji raised a hand, "As you may know, today is Hyuuga Neji and Family Day! So… you must do everything we say…"

Tsunade and Naruto gulped. Not… REVENGE!

* * *

MUHAHA! Poor Tsunade and Naruto! Not as much Nejiten but this is mostly humorous. i really wanted to do the ramen thing for Naruto so i had to put this in the future. HAPPY PRESIDENTS DAY

Oh and... i was deciding whether to name Neji's kid Fuki [freedom or Chigiri [destiny. But i liked Fuki better. I decided i already used Hizashi a lot... why change it?

YAY English to Japanese translators!


	20. 20 Valentines Day

I realized I did not do a one-shot based on Valentine's Day and I decided I should, you know, for the sake of it. I tried to make this as humorous as possible. I just pictured myself as an omniscient character watching Team Gai on Valentine's Day. TA-DA!

* * *

It was the dreaded time of year for Team Gai.

It was the time of year when Gai and Lee replaced their green spandex with pink spandex.

It was the time of year when Gai and Lee gave a flower to every woman in Konoha.

It was the time of year where Neji and Tenten, the remaining members of Team Gai, went insane.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were at the usual training grounds.

"Please let someone destroy their calendars! And please don't tell them what today is!" Tenten begged Kami. [I do this all the time on days I have tests and stuff. Beg God to let them forget.

Neji lowered his face in his hands, "That won't happen. And worse… they're late."  
Tenten rolled her eyes, "They're ALWAYS late on Valentine's Day!"  
Slowly Tenten and Neji turned their gazes towards the pink bushy-eyebrow, spandex wearing twins, Gai and Lee. They twitched. In their hands were roses. Baskets of them.

Tenten took Neji's hand, "RUN!" as the duo took off into the forest.

* * *

"Gai-sensei! I could have sworn I saw Tenten and Neji here!" Lee said.

"Genjutsu!" Gai said.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! That is the only reason why! When we approached the genjutsu must have worn off because of our youth!"

* * *

Neji and Tenten were deep within the forest surrounding the training grounds.  
"Think we lost them, Neji?"  
"BYAKUGAN!"

"They are gone…"

Suddenly out of nowhere…

Gai appeared. "Neji! Tenten! You have a mission!"  
"…"  
"HELP LEE AND I BAKE CUPCAKES!"

Gai and Lee grabbed Neji and Tenten and dragged them to Gai's kitchen.

* * *

"There! We're done, Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

Neji and Tenten were exhausted.

Giving a rose to every woman in Konoha.

Giving a cupcake to every child in Konoha.

Giving a card to every Konoha citizen.

Gai and Lee were INSANE.

Or just super-caring people.

As Neji and Tenten leaned into the trees of the training ground, they knew Valentine's Day for the team was mayhem… again. It always was.

"That… was… MAYHEM!" shouted Tenten.

"Yes." Neji said.

"I wonder how Gai and Lee get all their energy…" Tenten wondered.  
Neji smirked, "Apparently from youth."  
Tenten held her head in her hands, "I hate Valentine's Day."

Neji smirked back and took her cheek, leaving a chaste kiss. "Me too."

**But at least we are together.

* * *

**

Slight Nejiten. Mostly a Team Gai fic though.


	21. 21 A Ouija Board

Okay… so I had this weird about Ouija boards. Cause I read about them in a book. And I'm still not sure what possessed me to write this.

OMG I couldn't put in Temari cause she's not from Konoha's academy! AHHH!

* * *

It all started with a Ouija board.

Screaming and smashing came from Hyuuga Hinata's room.

God, did Hyuuga Neji hate these mad crazy sleepovers she had every Friday.

Every Friday 10-year-old Hinata had a sleepover with her friends from the academy.

They weren't bad.

Haruno Sakura had strange pink hair and was an Uchiha Sasuke fangirl.

She was also always dieting. And in Hinata's year.  
Yamanaka Ino was loud and also an Uchiha Sasuke fangirl. Like Sakura, she was also always dieting. She was also in Hinata and Sakura's year.

Tenten wasn't bad. She was in his year, a year older than Hinata and Sakura. She was just… mysterious.

His Uncle turned to him, "Neji… go check on the girls."  
Neji quickly dropped the book he was reading… or TRYING to read and headed towards Hinata's room.

When Hyuuga Neji opened the door, the sight to see was a once-in-a-lifetime.

* * *

There was Tenten, head against the wall, covering both ears, and down on the floor was a very torn up board of some sort and a smirking Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

Neji turned towards the board on the floor, "What's that?"  
Hinata turned to her cousin, "Neji-nii-san… that is a Ouija board."  
"Why is the Ouija board in that condition?" Neji asked.

Sakura snickered, "It almost told Tenten who she was going to marry…"  
"It can tell your destiny?" asked Neji.

"Yes." Ino said.

Neji sat down. At this time, Tenten joined the circle.  
"Let's not play with the Ouija board anymore." She said.

Neji turned to the crazy girl, "Why?! You have a chance to find out your destiny?!"  
Tenten turned to him, "You don't want it to be a surprise?"  
At this Neji's mouth opened and closed as he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

10 years later…

Tenten turned around in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Tenten."  
"Thanks Hinata."  
Tenten was the first of her ninja friends to marry off.

And as she walked down the aisle to meet Neji, while the priest was saying the prayers she could only say one thing… "Aren't you glad it was a surprise?"  
"Yes."

* * *

Geez… what possessed me to write this? Hmm... I'm working on two-three stories i think. A follow up to Hokage Day, a Konoha prom, and another one which i got from inspiration of a pastry. continue to send suggestions!  
Thanks,  
Mysterious Smiles 


	22. 22 Hyuuga Neji And Family Day

**This one is for Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**, who wanted a chapter following "Hokage Day". And… yes. I take every suggestion and review to heart. Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, I'm still working on your request for a Konoha Annual Prom. I need to catch up! Sorry updates have been slower. Ya… I was catching up on fillers and manga chapters.

Anyways… this is "Hyuuga Neji and Family Day", a follow up of what happened after "Hokage Day".

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was cooking.  
The Rokudaime Hokage was cooking. Slowly, he looked around then turned to reach for a noodle in the pot when…  
"JYUUKEN!"  
Naruto fell to the floor and stared up into pale eyes.  
"Sorry… Uncle Naruto. You know what day it is. Hyuuga Neji and Family Day. Father told me to Jyuuken you if you even tried to eat any of the ramen your cooking to apologize for what you did yesterday."

Naruto blinked and suddenly regretted having eaten all the ramen in Konoha.

Wait… Hyuuga Neji and Family Day?  
This… meant. He thought of his wife, Hinata.

And ran off to meet a certain Byakugan prodigy and weapons mistress.

* * *

"WHAT?" Tenten's scream could be heard from Suna.

"You heard me. Hinata's my wife. And Hinata is Neji's cousin. So technically, I am part of Hyuuga Neji's family. Therefore, you cannot boss me around because today is my day as well!"  
Naruto smiled, "Now off to get people to cook me ramen!"

* * *

It isn't a bad assumption. But, yet again, Rokudaime totally abused his power of having a 'day.'

* * *

Neji and Tenten stumbled up the stairs before Tenten muttered, "That was a total waste."  
Neji gave a grunt, "We should have asked Shikamaru to think things through before taking action."  
Tenten nodded, "But who would've thought the dobe would actually think like that?"  
Suddenly Neji smirked.  
"Neji, what's with the smirk?"

Neji turned to his wife, "Hn. I just got an idea."

Tenten smiled then leaned over to kiss her husband and if reading his thoughts they walked out of their house, together.

* * *

Naruto went to his office to start work.  
However… when he opened the door, the sight he saw was not one he would have liked to have seen on a regular day. There was Sasuke and Sakura. Behind his desk.

There were only 2 people that could have gotten them this. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Tenten. He made a mental note to make them pay for the ramen at the next Konoha 12 meeting.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.  
"Guess what day it is?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto groaned, "Uchiha Sasuke and family day."  
He was screwed.

* * *

MUHAHAHA! Poor Naruto. I finally got an idea! 


	23. 23 Stopping A Drunk Rampaging Lee

Hn. I need to start writing 2 a day if I want to reach my goal.

Hn? Oh My God… I'm turning into Neji.

Oh my gosh… I have WRITERS BLOCK on 2 oneshots. Hopefully this will get rid of that and maybeI can finish Konoha Prom, and my oneshot inspired by pastries.

Anyways… since it's a big tie on who to put Ino with in the "Matchmaking" oneshot series… I decided I'll put Ino with whoever can guess my favorite fruit in a review's person of choice in the Naruto series. The oneshot will also be dedication to the person who guesses correctly.

Here are the choices:

What is Mysterious Smiles' favorite fruit?

A. Pomegranate

B. Apple

C. Grapes

D. banana

E. Blueberry

F. Strawberry

G. Orange

H. Clementine

I. Cantaloupe

GUESS AWAY! First person who guesses right gets the pairing. One guess per person.

* * *

The world will end today.

No seriously.

Why? Rock Lee is DRUNK.

VERY, VERY DRUNK.

How? You may ask.

It seems Rock Lee saw Sakura talking with Chouji at Ichiraku's.

And assumed they were on a date.

And went to go drink some sake.

The truth? Sakura was giving Chouji advice on how to minimize the effects of the Akimichi clan's pills if there ever gave time he needed to use them again.

But it was too late.  
Rock Lee was drunk.  
And with Gai-sensei on a mission, guess who had to stop him from annihilating Konoha?  
Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were running after a rampaging Lee.

"Lee! If you don't stop this now we'll tell Gai-sensei!" Tenten said, panting.

Neji caught on, "Yes. So please stop running and let us knock you out so you can be sober again."

At this, Lee collapsed at the thought of having his beloved sensei know bad things he's done and Neji went on with Gentle Fist.

* * *

Neji and Tenten lay underneath a tree in the training grounds, an unconscious Lee in front of them.

"Good job, Neji."  
"Hn."  
He took the time to wrap an arm around his sparring partner and brought her closer to his chest as they mentally recorded a knocked out Lee in their minds.

* * *

i've always wanted to write one like this. Gai-sensei's on a mission. Rock Lee is drunk. Neji and Tenten stop him and mentally record him knocked out in their brains.

I wanted to know...

should i continue with a Uchiha Sasuke and Family Day? Or no. i kind of like it where i left off but i don't know what the reviewers think.


	24. 24 Tenten's Mission Of Blind Dates

The poll from #23 is still open! Oh yes… umm… I don't think I'll do Uchiha Sasuke and Family Day. If you REALLY want one, leave a review. And please continue to send suggestions. I love them! And doing oneshot dedications is fun for me. Thank you for reviewing/supporting/reading. Still have writers block on Konoha Prom and the oneshot inspired by a pastry. But… HOPEFULLY this will take care of it.

* * *

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Shizune smiled, "Jiraiya-sama says it is. At least for his research…"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "What kunoichi would agree to this?"  
Shizune smiled, "Tenten I think… if we don't tell her WHY she must do this."

* * *

Tenten skipped to sparring, grinning ear to ear.  
"Why, youthful blossom, why are you so happy today?"  
Tenten grinned, "I get my first solo mission tomorrow."  
Lee cried tears of joy, "That is wonderful youthful Tenten!"  
Neji went, "Hn."

* * *

Tenten lay on the ground panting when she heard a scream, "TENTEN-CHAN!"  
She turned to see Sakura running towards her.

Sakura looked at her, "I found out what her solo mission was…"  
Sakura shook her head as Neji and Tenten cocked their heads sideways.

Sakura shook her head and went to Tenten's ear, whispering, "Tenten… they're using you to study blind dating…"

Tenten fell backwards… her first date? As a blind date?

Sakura turned to Neji, "You might want to take Tenten on a date."  
Neji was curious and his hands clenched. Was Konoha going to experiment on her?  
Neji nodded and his hands unclenched and his hand met Tenten's.

* * *

Sakura wrapped a headband over her eyes and told her, "This is merely an experiment. I do not think it will be successful."

Sakura pushed Tenten towards a table and opened a chair and told her to sit.

"Sakura-chan, is he here yet?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, Tenten-chan. His headband is over his eyes as well so he can't see you…" Sakura whispered.

"So umm… what do you do for a job?" asked Tenten.

"Former ANBU. Jounin." He replied, "And you?"  
"Chuunin," she said.

* * *

Neji was walking by a restaurant when he saw his two-bunned teammate. He rushed to the ceiling of the restaurant, no time to waste.

When he looked down at where Tenten and her date was he gasped.

He had obviously not seen the blindfolds, let alone know it was a mission, and was shocked.

He had just taken his sparring partner out yesterday.

Then Neji watched as Tenten slowly stood up and said, "SAKURA! REMOVE MY HEADBAND! THIS MISSION IS BORING!"

* * *

Neji got down from the ceiling and entered the restaurant.  
He saw Tenten screaming at Sakura, "HOW DARE YOU SET ME UP AN A DATE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI! HE'S SOO MUCH OLDER!"  
She pointed at her date. Neji almost sighed with relief in learning this was a mission but he was NEJI HYUUGA and NEJI HYUUGA doesn't sigh.

He took Tenten's hand and said, "How about we go on another date!"  
Tenten smiled and said, "I'd love that. You're a better date than Kakashi anyway…" as Neji led Tenten out of the restaurant.

* * *

In the shadows, Jiraiya sighed, "So girls really don't like older men do they?"

* * *

I always wanted to do one like this! Tenten gets a mission of going on a blind date for Jiraiya's research to see if girls like older men or not. 


	25. 25 Ice Cream Hanabi Steals Tenten's Idea

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08**. I accept your challenge! However, I shall do one oneshot with ideas revolving around each of those things and then one more with all of them combined! It's genius! Okay… maybe not genius but those are words I can definitely get ideas out of. **First word: ice-cream.**

Meh, I don't know why I called this a 'challenge'. However, if you want you can send me oneshot challenges! Arigato, DemonicAngel08!

More than 10 reviews in less than 24 hours! Thanks, guys!

Nejiten slight Konohanabi.

I also used I think my first author's note. I don't think I ever used one before…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was meditating after training, waiting for his training partner to catch her breath after he tricked her and then sealed her chakra points. When he opened his eyes he met a pair of warm, honey brown eyes and a smile.  
"Tenten?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you staring at me with such intensity?"  
"Because…"  
"It's bothering me…" 

"I WANT ICE CREAM, NEJI-KUN!"  
Neji opened both eyes and looked at her, "I sealed your chakra points… but did I seal your brain too?"  
It wasn't often, or ever, when Tenten said to him that she wanted ice cream.

Slowly, he took hold of Tenten's hand and took her to the ice cream stand.

* * *

Afterward, Neji was watching his cousin, Hanabi march up to Team Konohamaru.

She stared at him intensely.

Then finally, Konohamaru asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hanabi might have been a little younger than Konohamaru, but she was already a Chuunin. After all, a child must be 'special' to captivate Hyuuga Hiashi's attention.  
**(A/N: And I hate him for liking Hanabi better than Hinata. throws punches at Hiashi)**

Hanabi finally said, "I WANT ICE CREAM, KONOHAMARU-KUN!"

Neji blinked. His coldhearted, mean cousin acting so kind to Konohamaru. And... acting like Tenten?!?

Neji watched as Konohamaru's mouth spread into a grin and he said, "THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, HANABI-CHAN!"  
Neji winced. The poor kid Konohamaru. No one ever calls Hanabi 'Hanabi-chan.' Not if they didn't want to feel pain. She found it insulting. However, to Neji's shock, Hanabi simply smirked and they walked off together.

Neji was confused. What could make his coldhearted cousin act like THAT?!?

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi was skipping down the street to the Hyuuga compound. Something was not normal. Hyuuga Neji stepped out of the shadows and confronted his cousin, "Why were you acting like THAT to Konohamaru?"

Hanabi smirked, "I like him."

Neji froze.

Hanabi smirked again, "And I saw that girl act like to you and she got a date with you, my coldhearted, and silent cousin! I mean, that girl had better luck with SHINO!"  
Neji froze again, "A-a date?"  
Hanabi smirked again, "Well maybe not a date. Did you get a kiss?"  
Neji shook his head.  
Hanabi smirked again.

Neji than took off to find Tenten.

Hanabi shook her head, _works every time._

Then she went to go find a camera, after all, a picture of Neji kissing Tenten is worth serious blackmail.

* * *

Inspired by ice cream. And ya, the end is I asked my friend how her date was. She said it wasn't a date because she didn't kiss him. I was all "WHAT THE HECK?!?"  
And ya, I incorporated that a little bit into this story. Next up, **Animal Jealousy. **


	26. 26 Animal Jealousy Tenten Gets A Bird

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08**. How was that first one? **Second word: Animal Jealousy.

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji was not the happiest shinobi in Konoha.

Why?  
Because his teammate and erm, crush, had gotten a bird.

Now, Tenten LOVED this bird.

And it was bothering Hyuuga Neji.

And not much can bother Hyuuga Neji.

Unless you call him girly or talk about the Main Branch.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was meditating. "Neji!" shouted a familiar voice.

Neji smirked at the familiarity and hopefully today maybe she left that godforsaken animal-  
"Neji!" the voice was closer.

When Hyuuga Neji opened to-die-for pale violet eyes, his training partner, Tenten was in his face. Then he darted those eyes to her shoulder, where the bird was staring back at him, as if each fighting for Tenten's attention.

Sensing the tension, Tenten stared at Neji, "Why do you hate him? Didn't you once relate yourself to a bird?"  
Neji closed his eyes, "The only bird that should have your attention during training is me…"

"Awww, Neji!" Tenten said, plopping herself down next to him and hugging him.

Neji tensed at the closeness but it was okay.

"You're jealous!" Tenten said, pointing at Neji.

Neji eyed the bird, "I am not."

Tenten then took the bird on her finger, "You know Neji, the only reason I got a bird was because they reminded me of you…"  
Neji slapped himself on the forehead, "A CAGED bird, Tenten, a CAGED bird."  
Tenten then slapped herself on the forehead, "Right…"

Then Tenten lifted her pinkie till the bird was eye-level.  
"Neji? I think I'm going to set it free…" Tenten said.

Neji nodded. Boy, did he hate that thing. Able to fly around AND captivating Tenten's precious attention.

Tenten smiled at him and pulled her pinkie up saying, "Go on… go on…"  
Then the bird leaped off Tenten's finger and Neji smirked.

Then PLOP.

"Neji… I don't think birds like you…"  
Neji then walked off to go clean off the bird erm… crappings.

_No Tenten… birds just like YOU a little too much.

* * *

_

MUHAHA! I made the bird erm… go to the bathroom on Neji! I'm so evil! Maybe it's jealous Tenten likes Neji more?

If you have a request for this collection, send it!

Look out for the next word!


	27. 27 Crazy Hair Day In Konoha

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08**. Once I am done with DemonicAngel08's challenge words, I shall start on xFearxOfxDeathx's! And I'm working on 2 requests I am stuck on and still my one inspired by pastries. I have so much inspiration now, thanks guys! I feel I could write for days nonstop now! Unfortunately, there's a little factor cutting into my writing time called 'high school.' And its homework and projects are limiting my writing time, study hall or no.

**Third word: Hair. **Yea, I already did 2 already based on hair but sure, why not another one? We have Crazy Hair Day sometimes at school so I guess I got that out of the word 'hair'.

* * *

It was crazy hair day in Konoha.

Now, Tsunade was ordering the 'Green Beasts' to go around Konoha, and if someone's hair wasn't crazy, make them wear green spandex.

Yamanaka Ino spotted Shikamaru watching the clouds. Her hair was dyed pink as Sakura and she decided to wear their hair like each other.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, running to his side, pulling at his ponytail.

"What, troublesome women?" Shikamaru whined.

"If you don't do something with that hair, Gai and Lee will make you wear GREEN SPANDEX."  
"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as Ino pulled out his ponytail and laughed.  
Shikamaru's hair was standing up in spikes, naturally.

Shikamaru snatched back his hair tie.

* * *

Neji looked down from the tree. Shikamaru and Shino were wearing green spandex.

Neji twitched.

"And so I told her she was troublesome and put my hair tie back on, thinking that Lee wouldn't find me without a crazy hairdo. For one of the few times in my life, Lee's speed might have surpassed my intelligence. And I thought hiding in a bar would keep me from the Green beasts…"  
Neji's stomach tightened at hearing those words.

Oh no.

* * *

"Hey Neji!" Tenten said as Neji arrived at the training grounds.

"We have to hide…" Neji said.  
"WHAT?!?" Tenten yelled.

"Shh… they'll hear you…" Neji told her.

Tenten raised an eyebrow before catching on, "I heard a rumor… but they seriously are?!?"

Neji nodded, "Come on let's go hide… I hear that everyone who doesn't wear the spandex or the hairdo gets… erm… arrested."

Tenten and Neji fled into the woods.

* * *

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

"At least we've been safe a few hours," Tenten added.

"I see them," Neji said.

Slowly, Tenten leaned near him and pushed him to the floor of the forest, her lips crushing onto his.

"Neji? Tenten? Why aren't you-? AHHHH!" screamed Lee, covering his 'innocent' eyes.  
Gai was right behind him, doing the same gesture.

"Gai-sensei! We walked in on Neji and Tenten while they were- oh gosh, what kind of teammates are we?" Lee asked.

"Let us go run 5000 laps around Konoha to punish ourselves for interrupting the blossoming youthful lovers!" Gai said.

"YOSH!" Lee said.

Neji turned to Tenten, who smiled.

* * *

"Forehead-girl? Can you get this dye out?" asked Ino.

"No, can you Ino-pig?"  
"No…"

A blonde Sakura and pink-haired Ino screamed.

* * *

HAHA! Now Ino and Sakura are stuck with each other's hair colors. I walked in on people kissing and went and punished myself so that's where I got that idea. Yep. Reading 100 pages of the encyclopedia is a wonderful way to punish yourself! It's BORING! YAY! Two in one day! I'm on a roll! **Look out for the fourth word: ****party**


	28. 28 An Eclair

MY INSPIRATION: **PASTRY DAY!**

Umm… each year I have a pastry day where I sit around and eat pastries all day. And I was all "NEJITEN INSPIRATION!" Been working on this one awhile. Don't like it much, but it's okay.** AU.

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji walked into his cousin's pastry shop, almost being hit by a kunai, which whizzed past him.

He turned to see the counter girl, wearing a Chinese-style top with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes aiming for the target on the wall. He noticed that all the targets, the kunais were on the center.  
"Hello, welcome to Hyuuga Hinata's Pastry Shop. How may I help you?" said girl twirled another kunai on her fingers.

"Um… yes. Coffee." Neji told the girl.

"Coffee? Have you EVER had any of Hinata-chan's pastries?" asked Tenten.

"Erm… yes. She's my cousin."  
"Well…" the girl started, "I'm not giving you your coffee till you try one of Hinata's pastries!"

Hyuuga Neji's eye twitched, "I just want coffee," he said.

"Too bad."  
This girl was STUBBORN. And a good shot too.

"Fine. I'll have an éclair…" Neji said.

Tenten smiled, "Coming right up!"  
Tenten put the éclair in the box and coffee in a cup.  
"And frosting…" Neji added.

Tenten plopped a tube of frosting in his hands.  
Neji sighed. He really didn't have relationships often.

Most girls were skinny, not caring about anything about guys like Sasuke, and wore lots of makeup. But this girl was different.

He wrote something on the éclair and paid, pushed the éclair at Tenten and left.

Tenten blushed as she read what was on the éclair. A phone number.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You wouldn't mind if I married your hot cousin would you?"

* * *

Haha. Getting a little ahead of yourself Tennie? i just had to finish this one. been working on it for quite some time. but... 3 oneshots in oneday! if i keep this up, ill have my 500 by November... but i probably will get lotsa homework tomorrow and ya... at least the deadline for my resolution is 1/1/09!

i still got some time!


	29. 29 Naruto's Ramen Party

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08. Thank you for all the support!** Word 4: Party.Enjoy!  
Next word: club.

* * *

It was just a party. A party to celebrate the 40th anniversary of Ichiraku's. Naruto had convinced Tsunade to sponsor but he had thrown it, obviously. No sake as they were still 15-16.

Now, Naruto didn't think about anything except Tsunade's ramen funding. However, much more exciting things than free ramen happened that night.

* * *

"You going to Naruto's ramen party thing?" Tenten asked Neji.

Neji nodded, "Tsunade made it required."

Tenten giggled, "You know, Neji, she only did that so we make sure he doesn't spend more than Konoha's funding."

Neji smirked at his training partner.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were getting bored monitoring Naruto's ramen intake.  
The two were never people for public affection (I mean come on its NEJI!) so they did not dance.

Suddenly Neji stood up, "Let's go train."  
Tenten nodded. "This is boring."

* * *

Tenten stood, heaving at the training grounds.

Neji shouldn't have closed so many chakra points.

Slowly, Tenten got up and charged at Neji, wielding a kunai.

Neji evaded the weapon and Tenten went crashing down to the training ground floor.

However, she never hit.

She landed in a Hyuuga's strong arms.

Tenten looked up to meet Neji's face.

Neji smirked, "Just because Naruto's party is boring and only about free ramen doesn't mean we can't have a party of our own."

* * *

A short oneshot I wrote while i SHOULD have been studying. Oh well, my GPA is decent. 


	30. 30 Shinobi Are Stupid Club

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08, who I would inspirationless without. Fifth Word: Club. **

Next and last word of this round: Lip gloss!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto viewers, the kunoichi of Konoha had a club.

The "Shinobi Are Stupid" club, it was called.

Sakura had made it in pure depression about Sasuke's departure.  
Hinata had joined it, angry at Naruto's blindness.

Ino joined it when Shikamaru started admiring Temari.

Then, Tenten joined when Neji sealed one too many chakra points.

* * *

"Neji? Where are you off too?" asked Hyuuga Hanabi to her older cousin. The family was sitting down at a plate of pancakes, up until Neji bid his goodbyes.

"Training with Tenten…" he said, as if obvious.

Hinata knew it was now to speak up. Now or never.

"N-Neji? Y-you m-might want to g-go a l-little easy o-n T-Tenten today…" stuttered Hinata, "S-she joined 'S-shinobi A-are Stupid' b-because of y-your roughness…"  
Neji looked down. Maybe he had sealed one too many chakra points.

"Take her out for some ramen!" Hanabi suggested.

"Or bring her back here… I'm dying to meet her…" Hiashi said.

Neji cringed. He would never bring Tenten to meet his uncle. His uncle would find a way to convince Tenten to marry Neji. Unbeknownst to most Naruto viewers, Hiashi sold more popcorn than any other Shinobi Scout in Konoha! (This means Hiashi has persuasion skills like no other).

But ramen didn't sound bad…

* * *

"Hey Neji! Ready to train?" asked a familiar kunoichi.

"Hn. We aren't training…" Neji said.

Tenten's jaw dropped. The training-obsessed Hyuuga prodigy NOT training. This was a first!  
"Okay… Neji. Aren't we going to get bored if we don't train?" asked Tenten.

"No… we're having ramen. My treat." Neji said.

There was no… did Hinata tell Neji about "Shinobi Are Stupid?"

The duo walked into town towards a date.

* * *

Tenten guiltily walked to a "Shinobi Are Stupid" meeting.

After her date with Neji, and a quick peck on the check as Neji isn't very erm, aggressive, she wasn't so sure if "Shinobi Are Stupid" was the right club for her.  
Tenten walked into Haruno Sakura's house and said, "I'm sorry... I quit..."

_Now if it were "Naruto and Gai-sensei Are Stupid" that would be a different story…

* * *

_

Another quick one! Next word: Lip Gloss! I really wanted to put that Hiashi was a Shinobi Scout. 2 clubs mentioned instead of one!


	31. 31 Vanilla Lip Gloss

**This oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08.** Sixth Word: Lip Gloss. Last one of this round!

* * *

Neji walked to the training grounds, waiting for his sparring partner, best friend, teammate, and erm… crush, Tenten.

She arrived with several scrolls on her back.

But… then Neji's nose caught a whiff of something.

_I think she sprayed one of those scrolls with air freshener, because it smelled good, like vanilla extract, _Neji thought.

"Hey, Neji!" she said to Neji, smirking, "Let's spar…"

* * *

She attacked Neji with kunai but Neji used Kaiten to defend. Unfortunately, Tenten started running out of breath and weapons.  
Suddenly, she collapsed. Neji ran over to the girl's side, picking her up before she fell.

He stroked her cheek, catching a whiff of the smell again.  
He looked down at her glossy lips, sparkling and vanilla-colored.  
Those scrolls weren't sprayed with air freshener!

Neji ran a finger over her lips and smelt it.

Definitely vanilla.

He looked down at the girl, who was stirring then wondered what it _tasted _like.

He set her down and leaned in for a kiss.

Tenten's eyes snapped open but she returned it.  
Vanilla lip gloss.

* * *

"Hey Tenten! How'd it go?" Ino asked her later.

"He… he kissed me. I still don't believe you were right…" Tenten said.

Ino laughed, "What can I say? Hyuuga can't resist his weapons mistress and his favorite scent, vanilla…"

* * *

What can I say? MY favorite lip gloss is VANILLA! I wear it over and over.

Sorry it took so long. Not very good. But… I rewrote this over and over! So finally I got fed up. Next… I start the next round of words. **Next word: PHOTO.**


	32. 32 Tsunade's Law Enforcement

For Tenten's birthday, March 9th. Been busy lately, needed to update.

* * *

"Tenten…" Tsunade said to the weapons mistress.

"Yes?" she replied, turning her gaze to the Hokage from her former gaze at Neji, before they were to head out on a mission.

"It's March 9th…" Tsunade stated.

"I know that, Tsunade-sama…" Tenten replied.

"It's your 17th birthday…" Tsunade again stated.

"I know that, Tsunade-sama," Tenten repeated.

"17 is the age a kunoichi without a well-off family or bloodline limit is put on a list for inter-village marriage transfer…" Tsunade added.

"Oh… damn. That's bad. How do I get out of that?" Tenten asked.

"Get married by today…" Tsunade said.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

"You're distracted." Neji stated.

"I think I know that," Tenten said to him, "But I shouldn't be… people are after these documents right?"

Neji nodded as a rogue-nin popped his head out from the bush and soon, Neji and Tenten were surrounded.

* * *

Tenten was throwing senbon, kunai, and shuriken, moving through the rogues while Neji Jyuuken-ed some rogue-nins.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted.  
"Yes?" she replied.

"I don't want to stop this…" Neji murmured.

"What the hell?!? Destroying rogues isn't my idea of fun but…" Tenten started.

"No. I don't want you to be married into a different village. I want to continue going on missions together, training together…" Neji murmured.

"Neji… what are you trying to say?" Tenten asked

"Marry me…" Neji said, taking down the last rogue-nin.

"Oh-ok," Tenten said.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and with the documents delivered, the NejiTenten duo walked into Tsunade's office.

"Umm… Tsunade-sama. Can you marry us?"  
Tsunade blinked, and then smiled, "Sure, Tenten."  
"Just sign these documents," Tsunade pushed papers to the duo that signed and walked out of Tsunade's office quickly.

Tsunade smiled to herself. 'Who knew my stupid fake inter-village forcing marriage laws could ACTUALLY hook up Neji and Tenten?'

* * *

This one is okay. I haven't updated in forever. But I have my reasons which are longer than this oneshot. It's okay. I might write another one for Tenten's birthday. I just REALLY wanted to do one with Tsunade pushing an inter-marriage law that brings Neji and Tenten together. Yah, I'll do another scenario soon. 


	33. 33 Waiting Tables

I know. I know. I'm already working on 2 requests. But there's a little thing called "writer's block." Now, I must tell you**, something happened very recently that inspired this oneshot.** You see, there's this guy… I like. And I was working and he didn't know I worked there and yea… I waited on his and his parent's table. I wondered what would have happened in the Naruto universe… and I was all "OMG! NEJITEN INSPIRATION!" Ya… but I humored it up a little.

* * *

"Hello, may I take your order?" Tenten said, half yawning, to the table in front of her.

Geez, I wish I didn't need the money this part time job brings, Tenten thought, A ninja and a part time waitress… the 2 jobs with the worst hours.

She glanced at a watch. 10 o'clock. An ungodly hour.

She opened her eyes to meet 4 pairs of pale violet eyes.  
"Ne-Neji?" gasped Tenten.

Neji blinked, "T-Tenten? I didn't know you worked here…"

His eyes glanced down to her hair, which was down. If he hadn't had said his name, he never in his wildest dreams would have recognized her.

"OH! SO THIS IS THE TENTEN NEJI IS ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!" a small, Byakugan girl said.  
"Hanabi! Do not involve yourself in your cousin's love life!" a stern man said.

Hanabi let out a "Humph!"

"Hiashi-sama, it is okay," Neji added.  
Hinata turned to Tenten, "Maybe you should just take orders…"  
Tenten nodded and took the orders.

* * *

"SO SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU LOVE HER?!?" Hanabi screamed.  
"S-Shh! H-Hana-Hanabi!" Hinata said.

Neji turned to sulk as Hanabi got up and skipped towards Tenten, who was balancing or attempting to balance 5 trays.

* * *

"Hey Tenten-nee-san! Guess what?"  
Tenten blinked, "Hanabi… what is it?"  
"NEJI'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" screamed Hanabi, whose favorite hobby, of course, was embarrassing our favorite Hyuuga Prodigy in public.

Tenten blushed, falling backwards onto a table, before dropping all 5 trays.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes. "Am- am I dead?"

Oh. The irony. She was a NINJA. Yet she couldn't even handle talking to Neji's little cousin while balancing 5 trays at her part time job. She could have died much more honorably than dying in a freak accident.  
Then a pair of pale violet pupil less eyes stared over her.

She sat up, "Neji? What happened?"  
"Hn. When you fainted, you fell into a table taking the trays with you. Then the table crashed."

Tenten turned to Neji, "Then, if I am injured that terribly…" she started, "Let me know one thing… do you really love me?"  
Neji averted his gaze towards the floor, letting out a "Hn…" with a slight pink tinting his cheeks, telling Tenten all she needed to know.

* * *

Okay... in other words... so Youkai Koneko left a review on 30 Shinobi Are Stupid Club saying I should do a Naruto And Gai-Sensei are stupid club. Should I make it a oneshot and Nejiten it up or should I make it a multi-chapter story? 


	34. 34 To be Photogenic

**This one is for xFearxOfxDeathx.** **1****st**** Word: Photo.** Next: Tree

Youkai Koneko: my GPA is quite personal… but it is more than 3.0.

* * *

"Neji! Come on! We can't take our yearly team photo without a certain SOMEONE posing!" Tenten said.

"No…" Neji said.

Now, Team Gai was celebrating the 5th year of being… Team Gai.

And each year, there was a photo.

Gai and Lee- with their thumbs up.

Tenten- a big smile.

Neji- looking like he didn't want to be there at all.

And Tenten was sick of Neji's picture depression.

Sure, he was hot. Photogenic? No way.

Tenten sighed. "Fine… just get in."

* * *

Neji stood there. Usual scowl. Gai and Lee, usual thumbs up. Tenten, eyeing Neji.

"1…" the cameraman said.  
Neji caught eye of Tenten staring at him.

"2…"  
Tenten moved closer to Neji.

"3!"  
In a split second, Tenten's lips collided onto Neji's.

Then a flash was seen and the picture was taken.

"Let's go see, Gai-sensei!"  
Tenten and Neji cut off the kiss and went to look.

_Hm… maybe taking pictures with your team isn't so bad, _thought Hyuuga Neji.

"AGHHHHH!" screamed Gai, "BURNING YOUTHFUL LOVE!"

Neji's eye twitched as he looked at the picture. Gai and Lee, on their knees, thumbs up, and him and his sparring partner, in a passionate kiss in front of the camera.

"Oh! Such passionate burning youthful love!" Lee sighed happily.

Neji's eye twitched.

_I take that back. Gai and Lee are… insane. And Tenten's tricky.  
But I still love her, _thought a certain Hyuuga.

_

* * *

_

I think this is a little OOC. Well… Neji with romance is already OOC. But, Tenten does seem like one who could kiss Neji to get that scowl off his face.:)

I wasn't sure how to end it. I tried EVERYTHING. But a simple 'but i still love her' does the trick. ... i hope... lol. Next one TREE. Close to being done with Konoha Prom!


	35. 35 Neji And Tenten's Tree

31 alerts. 22 favorites. 10,000 views. 254 reviews. Oh my god. _It's official. I freaking love you guys.:)_ **Word: Tree. Next word: Lemon. BUT IT WONT BE A LEMON! (As I am too young and innocent to write them. Seriously… If I write a lemon ever, I will be in college… or beyond.) **Geez, it took forever to get an idea on how to incorporate 'tree' into a Nejiten oneshot. Or… I got most of my brain cells drained from a 6-page-essay and a few tests.

In this oneshot, Neji and Tenten are married. Because in the next oneshot, Neji and Tenten will be children. (Yes, I have an idea)

"What?!?" a pissed off Tenten screamed.

"We are expanding Konoha and are ridding most training grounds, including Team Gai's. You will now share with Team 8, plus you don't train as much as you used to…" Tsunade said.

"But-but-but! Shino's bugs are CREEPY!" Tenten protested, "And what about the trees?!?"  
Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sorry Tenten, the businesses need more room."

* * *

"NEJI!" Tenten said, interrupting her new husband's meditation.  
"Hn?"  
"We're going to go protest against the expansion…"  
"Hn," Neji said.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" burst in Shizune. 

"Yes, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"The Hyuugas have tied themselves to a tree in the training ground…"  
Tsunade sighed. _Stupid, stubborn newlyweds. _

"Ten, why do the training grounds mean so much to you?" Sakura asked Tenten, who, like Neji, was chained to a tree in the training grounds.

"This is where I spent much of my childhood, training with Lee, Gai-sensei and Neji. It's an important place. Plus, I am not sharing a training ground with Shino's bugs!"

* * *

"The Hyuugas have been there for over a WEEK, Tsunade-sama. Would it be okay to just expand in the other direction?" Shizune asked. 

"Fine. After all, we need skilled Jounin like Neji and Tenten."

* * *

"Alright, Tenten, why did you really want to save the training grounds?"  
Tenten sighed, untying the last chain before showing Neji some scrawled words on the tree. 

"This is our place, Neji. We spent our childhoods training here. But most importantly… this is our tree."

Neji ran a pale finger over the words, remembering the wedding, a mere month ago, the only one in Konohato everbe held in their own training grounds.

_Hyuuga Neji & Tenten. 2-15. _

I wanted the wedding date to be a month before today.

**I once protested. so that is how i got the idea. i didnt tie myself to a tree though lol.**

**(Correction fixed. Thanks Merciless Ruby. :) Your awesome!)**


	36. 36 Konoha Prom

**This oneshot is dedicated to Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, **whose idea this was. This took forever to get ideas and stuff. Gomen.

But thanks for the idea! Again,sorry it took so long to write. So… without further ado, it's Konoha Annual Prom! Other pairings besides Nejiten include SasuSaku, NaruHina, KonohamaruXHanabi, UdonXMoegi and ShikaIno.

In this oneshot, Naruto and Sakura dragged Sasuke'ssorrybuttback to Konoha.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was sitting in one of those chairs with his friends, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

He groaned. What was the point of a prom anyway? He was a JOUNIN. He didn't need dances. He shook off the thought and took in the conversation his friends were having.  
"So… I really hope Hinata will be here! I'm going to ask her to dance!"  
At hearing this, Hyuuga Neji's fist hit Naruto's head. "Baka, of course she'll be here…"  
Naruto looked around, "But Neji! Chouji's not here! Neither is Lee! Neither is Shino or Kiba! Oh no! What if Hinata has a mission? I'll never dance with her then!"

Neji rubbed his temples, "Lee asked specialpermission to skip it to run laps with Gai-Sensei. Chouji's favorite restaurant has an 'all you can eat special' so he couldn't care less if it were madnatoryand Shino is here... over there, but that's a bug clone. Kiba isgetting a sickAkamaru checked up. Hinata has no mission."  
Geez, he hated explaining things to the Dobe.

Naruto directed his gaze to the dance floor where Konohamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi were dancing and Udon and Moegi were dancing as well.

"Hey, Neji! Seems your little cousin has a thing for Konohamaru…" Naruto said.

Neji's eye twitched. Oh why did his little cousins have a thing for loudmouths?

Slowly, the door opened and shut. Suddenly, he heard Naruto shout, "Oi! Hinata! Want to dance?"  
Neji turned around. There stood Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and… Tenten.

He let his gaze linger a little longer on his teammate.

* * *

Sakura screamed, "Sasuke!"

Ino went on to fail to attempt to wake the now asleep, Shikamaru up. Naruto dashed to Hinata, leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

Tenten smiled and took a seat next to her beloved sparring partner.

"Hey, Neji! How have you been?"

"Hn," Neji said.

* * *

Half the night was already over and Tenten was getting fed up of Neji just sitting there, saying "Hn" when she said something so she sighed and said, "Hey Neji, want to go dance?"

"Hn."  
He stood up, taking his sparring partner's hand in a dance, letting a small, almost invisible smile break through a normally coldhearted exterior.

* * *

Okay… so the whole "What is Mysterious Smiles' favorite fruit?" isn't working out well. As in, no one guessed the correct answer. So… I quit that and start a new game. There is one line in here that is in another oneshot. The first person to **review** saying the **number of the other oneshot and the phrase said plus their desired Ino pairing (No ShikaIno as ShikaTema was in it, No NaruIno as NaruHina was in it, and no NejiIno as this is NEJITEN oneshot collection. Also, no SasuIno. I can't stand it. This is your chance to get your favorite Ino pairing and a dedication in the Matchmaking Series!!!) **KankIno, SaiIno, GaaIno, LeeIno, ShinoIno, KibaIno, ChouIno, it doesn't matter to me! Heck, you can even put Inowith an Akatsuki if you want! 


	37. 37 St Patricks Day

This one is for St. Pat's day. Nejiten of course.

* * *

"Hey Neji!"  
Hyuuga Neji opened an eye to find his beloved sparring partner, Tenten.

His eyes glanced over her. He twitched.

There was his sparring partner dressed in her usual outfit except GREEN.

He shuddered, thoughts wandering around in his mind.

After being on a team with Lee and Gai, green was not exactly his favorite color.

Tenten sent a glance over the Hyuuga.

"Ne-Neji? Why aren't you wearing green?" Tenten asked.  
Neji twitched, "Why are you?"  
Tenten giggled, "It is St. Patrick's Day, a holiday to celebrate the Irish, a group of people in Europe."  
Neji opened one eye, "Why are you telling me this?"  
Tenten smiled, "It's a holiday, Neji. No training. No missions. Just… PARTYING!" 

Neji's open eye twitched.  
Tenten sighed, "Just… come Neji. Please?"  
"Hn."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked into a room filled with green. Green everywhere. It clashed with his Hyuuga robes. He felt people pinching at him from every direction as he said, "BYAKUGAN!" and searched the proximity for Tenten.

He felt a tug on his arm, "Come on, Neji! Naruto and the gang are throwing their own party in the Hokage's office."  
However he couldn't help but stare at her chest. _'Kiss me, even though I'm not Irish.' _

Neji smirked. The perfect excuse. He took his sparring partner's hand, spun her around, and gently pressed his lips onto hers. 

* * *

Tenten stood there, blushing as Neji walked off to the party.

Tenten's lips still tingled with that warm sensation of Neji's lips on hers.

'_Hmm… I guess you were right Ino. This shirt would earn me a kiss outta Neji tonight!' _

I have a shirt like that. Haha. So it's inspired by that. Couldn't pass up doing another holiday fic. Can't wait for April Fools. XD. 

Next will be Lemon, last word of this round, I'm sure.


	38. 38 Lemonfight

This one is about Neji and Tenten… and lemons. BUT IT'S NOT A LEMON PEOPLE! 

Last one of this round of words.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were two sane ninja. However… the other two ninja on their team, Team Gai, Lee and Gai, were anything but. They were absolutely, positively, INSANE!

"…and so… for the training today we shall practice the sacred youthful ninja art of…" Gai said, pausing for suspense.

Lee was on the edge of his tree stump, taking notes at a furious pace. Neji and Tenten were lying down on the grass, obviously bored. 

"PERSUATION!" Gai said. Lee oohed and aahed while Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes.

"And how must we do that, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

Gai smiled, "Selling lemonade! Lee and me on a team and Neji and Tenten on a team. Whoever sells more… well… WINS!"  
"YOSH! I must defeat my eternal rival, Neji!" Lee said, doing the thumbs up thing.

* * *

Neji looked at Lee and Gai's lemonade stand before turning to his beloved sparring partner.  
Lee and Gai's lemonade stand was painted green and had a flagpole with green spandex hanging from it.

Tenten giggled and smiled while adding the finishing touches to their booth, painted a Neji's eye-colored misty white-violet with kunai and shuriken taped everywhere. 

LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!

* * *

"Hey- Hinata-chan!" called Tenten out to the younger Hyuuga.

"Eep!" Hinata said, looking in the other direction.

"Hinata-sama, would you please to purchase some lemonade?" asked Neji.

Hinata placed some coins in Tenten's hand, grabbed a cup, and the shy girl ran off.

Tenten sighed, "That went well." 

* * *

After several more customers, suddenly, Neji felt something in his perfect hair. He placed a hand on top of his head, heard a giggle escape from Tenten's mouth, Tenten's quick footsteps and gasped as he felt the lemon juice run through his hair. 

Needless to say, Hyuuga Neji grabbed a lemon, looked around, and took off after her.

* * *

"Neji! Tenten!" Gai-sensei said, interrupting the lemon fight, in which Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were soaked in lemon juice. 

"She started it!" Neji said.

"He deserved it!" Tenten said.

Glares were sent each way and then Tenten smiled, shocking the Hyuuga. An emotion? Joy? Gai looked at the couple and laughed. _Tenten DOES flirt in the weirdest ways... _

"Geez, I look as if I have highlights!" Neji said, inspecting his hair.

"Sorry, Neji. Just trying to get you to loosen up…" Tenten said, sweatdropping. 

Well, they DID spend all day in the sun with lemon in their hair.

* * *

My friend does her highlights by putting lemon in her hair than letting her hair bask in the sun for two hours. I wanted to include that. LEMONFIGHTS ARE FUN! 


	39. 39 Oreovanilla Pie

This one is for the second round of DemonicAngel08's (Panda-chan, which by the way, can I call you that

This one is for the second round of DemonicAngel08's (Panda-chan, which by the way, can I call you that?) words. **Which means this one is dedicated to DemonicAngel08. This word is… pie**! Next word… food.

* * *

At the monthly Konoha Ninja Potluck, Neji and Tenten were always supposed to make a pie.

The first monthly Konoha Ninja Potluck, Lee and Gai baked the pie. And they made a special pie… THE CURRY OF LIFE. Needless to say, every ninja that ate the pie- erm- burned their tongues off?

So now, the duty was Neji and Tenten's.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji glanced over his sparring partner's shoulder at the list.

There were checks next to pies of all sorts, cherry, apple, even boysenberry.

Neji sighed, "Tenten, we've baked a fruit pie to every single flavor in Konoha!"  
Tenten nodded then turned to Neji, "What if we didn't make a fruit pie?"  
Neji slowly got it, "Then what pie should we make?"

Tenten smiled, "A dessert pie!"  
Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "Won't that be just a cake, Tenten?"

Tenten shook her head, already forming a plan in her mind.

* * *

"BUT NEJIIIII!!" the weapon's mistress' cry rang throughout all of Konoha.

"No."

"But Neji, they are OREOS!"  
Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "Vanilla or nothing…"

Tenten smirked, "You only want vanilla because it reminds you of my lip gloss!"  
Neji turned away quickly, hiding a mediocre blush on his cheek.

* * *

After much debate, they had finally decided to do a half-vanilla, half-Oreo dessert pie. Well, Tenten would have gotten her way if Neji weren't so addicted to the taste of her lip gloss…

And they were in the Hyuuga mansion, baking.  
Suddenly, Neji found a huge glob of vanilla on his back. He sighed. His Tenten always did flirt in the weirdest ways. It was only a matter of time before it became a full-out fight.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A DESSERT, DATTEBAYO?" Uzumaki Naruto asked the duo.

Tenten blushed and looked down, holding the 6 inch tall, 7 inch wide dessert pie.

"Neji and I got into a pie fight with the ingredients…" Tenten said.

Naruto cracked up, "Did any get into Neji's hair?"

Neji looked down, blushing, "Hai…"  
Tenten giggled.  
Naruto laughed even harder, "That is THE funniest thing I have ever heard, Dattebayo! Besides Pervy-sage almost getting killed by Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Tenten held out the pie to Naruto.

(Because he couldn't cook, he was the one gathering up the food before the potluck).

Naruto took it, grinned, then suddenly…

Whammed the pie in between the two, getting both of their faces and hair, before running off.

* * *

Neji could feel something touch his cheek. WHY WAS EVERYTHING WHITE? Why couldn't he see? Suddenly, he felt something brush his eye again and saw Tenten eating the Oreo-vanilla off his face. He smirked. _Well… Tenten… two can play at that game._

* * *

Well… pie everyone! YEA! Umm… there were some references to other oneshots in this one. I saw I could include those and didn't want to pass up the chance. Naruto's a jerk in this oneshot. NEXT: FOOD.


	40. 40 Easter With The Hyuugas

This one is for the Easter holiday

This one is for the **Easter holiday.** **However, dedicated to Kannika, a fellow not-over-the-edge-yet Neji fangirl. **In this oneshot, it is much much later than Shippuuden.

* * *

Hyuuga Tenten sat the last egg in the cookie jar. She smiled. _Yume and Haru are good kids. They would never look there. _She felt a presence behind her, and turned to her husband. "Hey, Neji! You can go get Haru and Yume now!" she said, voice a happy tone. After all it was a holiday.

"Hn," Neji said, before turning to go fetch his kids from the training grounds.

* * *

"So the plan is that?" Haru asked his older sister, throwing another kunai at the center.

The 6-year-old nodded at him before they both sensed a familiar chakra behind them and turned to see their father.

"Dad!" they both cried, before jumping into Neji's arms. He smirked, glancing at the target, filled with kunai and shuriken at the centers. _They are so skilled for their age_.

* * *

The Hyuuga kids ran into the Hyuuga household like a cheetah to its prey.

"Mom!" they cried, jumping into Tenten's arms. She smiled at them and said, "Hey, Haru, Yume! Want to start the egg hunt now?"  
Haru raised an eyebrow, "What's in them?"  
"Kunai and shuriken," Tenten told them.

Yume smirked.

* * *

Tenten took out a stopwatch, "We're going to time you guys to see how long it takes! There are 20 eggs!"

She handed the stopwatch to Neji who held it and said, "Hn," signaling the start.

"BYAKUGAN!" the sounds of 2 children at once flooded through the Hyuuga household.  
Tenten's eyes widened and jaw dropped, _I should have thought of that…_

The two Hyuuga children scrambled around the Hyuuga home, searching for eggs.

In 2 min. and 7 sec. flat, the two held up 10 eggs each in front of their parents before going off to train again.

* * *

Grumbling Tenten sat down, "Stupid Haru… stupid Yume… figuring out they could use Byakugan to find the eggs…"  
Neji smirked at his slightly pissed off wife, "Oh, I did the same thing as a child. Hinata-sama never got any! Well she never FOUND any. That's how Uncle Hiashi knew I had so much Byakugan control…"  
Tenten turned her gaze up to Neji in a death glare, "You. Stupid husband. Giving them train-a-holic, party-busting attitudes and letting them inherit your smarts…"

Neji let a slight smirk come across his face. He always thought it nice his wife's comments always ended up boosting his HUGE ego.

"YOU! ARE YOU SMIRKING AT ME?" she yelled, poking Neji in the chest.

Neji took that time to place his lips on hers.

Unbeknownst to the married couple kissing, two children were watching.

* * *

"Hn. Why did you want to see this?" asked Haru.

Yume giggled, "It is good! Mom and Dad kissing. It shows we'll always be happy, unlike Sarutobi Asuma, you know the Chuunin? He grew up without a father…"

"We should get back to training," Haru said.

Yume nodded, "It's a wonder they don't know we spy a little less than half the time we train."

* * *

HAHA! Naughty Yume! Don't spy on your parents! I kind of like this one… it's how Easter went at my household a few years ago, before kids grow up. Minus Byakugan of course. And I used to spy on my parents all the time. To prove divorce was not an option. I mentioned a little AsuKure. Next will be FOOD FIGHT! And does anyone remember the game from Konoha Annual Prom? It's still open. A few people pointed out that "hn" was used in every oneshot. However, I never got the answer I was looking for. So if I dont get the answer by #50 I shall give another hint with the line. Then all you would need was the number of the oneshot. BUT COME ON! I know you want your fav. Ino pairing in the Matchmaking series! (so long as it isnt NejiIno, NaruIno, or ShikaIno, cuz the matchmaking series so far was Nejiten (DUH), NaruHina, and ShikaTema)


	41. 41 A Food Fight

This is another word by DemonicAngel08**. Therefore, this oneshot is dedicated to DemonicAngel08.** A bit connected to pie. And without further ado, here is FOOD FIGHT! -gasp- 300 REVIEWS?! -passes out- Oh. My. God. I love you guys:)

* * *

At the Konoha Ninja Monthly Potluck, Naruto was always the one to start a food fight. Everyone in Konoha knew this. Therefore, after Naruto gathered all the food before the potluck, (he was given that duty because he was a TERRIBLE cook… and couldn't afford to buy ramen!) he was kept under a very watchful eye when near any food whatsoever.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-nee-san…" Hyuuga Hinata's barely-audible whispers went round Team Gai training grounds.

The sparring partners turned to the Hyuuga Heiress who entered their training territory.

Hinata poked her fingers together, "Umm… I was wondering if you could help Naruto-kun…"  
Tenten's ears perked, "Ah! So I see… trying to help that crush of yours…"  
Tenten smiled at the younger girl.

Hinata spoke up, "Tenten-nee-san! It's not like that! You would do the same for-"  
Tenten's eyes widened as she slapped a hand over Hinata's mouth and waved suspiciously at Neji, who was sweatdropping.

"We'll help!" Tenten said.

* * *

"Stop staring at me! Dattebayo!" Naruto said to every ninja in Konoha, whose eyes were on him, in between slurping ramen.

Hinata stood next to him, glancing at Neji and Tenten.

"Why are we doing this?" Neji asked.

"To help Hinata…" Tenten replied.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _She's hiding something._

Suddenly, Hinata did thumbs up.

_There's the signal…_

* * *

"Ah!" Ebisu found a clump of curry of life on his glasses.

Every ninja in Konoha turned to Neji and Tenten, who smirked.

Suddenly Ebisu stood up, chucking food everywhere…

* * *

Neji grumbled, "I can't believe we got BANNED."  
Tenten giggled, "Awww… come on, Neji, it was fun!"  
Neji turned to her, "What were you trying to hide anyway?"  
He was never really one for curiosity but Tenten rarely hid anything from him.

"Oh, I guess I owe you one…" Tenten said, scratching the back of her head, "I was trying to prevent Hinata from telling you I like someone…"  
Neji's heart sank. _She liked someone?_

He narrowed his light violet eyes at her, "Who?"  
"Oh, just a good-looking Jounin…" she said.

"Do I know him?" he asked. _Jounin. Same rank as him. Some hope._

She smiled, "Yes. He's nice when need be, a train-a-holic, quiet, and-"  
Tenten never got to finish her sentence. The Hyuuga genius caught on eventually and their lips met.

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance…

A Byakugan-wielding Hyuuga Heiress was watching the kiss from the distance Byakugan allowed her to watch. She smiled as she watched them kiss. _So it seems Tenten-nee-san and Neji-nii-san are in love. All they needed was a little push… and a food fight. They would have never admitted it otherwise._

She deactivated her Byakugan and ran off to look for Naruto, who was banned as well.

* * *

Meh. It was okay. Hope it was somewhat funny. (After all I put this under HUMOR). Next is JEALOUSY.


	42. 42 Neji's Possessive

Another word from DemonicAngel08, who this oneshot is dedicated to

**Another word from DemonicAngel08, who this oneshot is dedicated to. **

Next up: COMPUTER!

**Also, if you are participating in getting your favorite Ino pairing in the matchmaking series (so long as it isn't NejiIno, ShikaIno, or NaruIno as Naruto, Neji, and Shika are already paired up). ****The line in the game from #36 isn't a quote at all… it is a thought Neji has about another character.**** Another note, **_**if no one figures out the line and number of the oneshot the same line is in by #50, I will give the number of the oneshot.**__**First **_**person to post the correct answer along with their favorite Ino pairing ****minus NejiIno, NaruIno, and ShikaIno) gets a ****dedication**** and **

**pairing choice.**

_Damn them. Damn them all, _thought a seething Hyuuga.

Why was Hyuuga Neji actually losing his cool?

* * *

Two hours ago Neji was just finishing up his training session with his beloved kunoichi teammate, Tenten. Then they parted ways to get ready for Nara Shikamaru's promotion to Jounin celebration.

"Wait Tenten!" Neji had called after her.

Tenten had turned around.

"Do you want to be my date to the celebration of Nara Shikamaru's promotion?" Neji had said.

Tenten smiled at him, "Of course!"

* * *

15 minutes ago Neji had picked up Tenten. And she looked gorgeous, especially in a dress and with her hair down.

Neji's jaw had dropped. Then he had mumbled something about her looking nice, turning away to hide his blush as she had giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

5 minutes ago Neji had begun to notice all these boys looking at Tenten. They were lustful glances and double takes but they still drove the Hyuuga absolutely insane. Tenten was HIS. HIS. HIS. Now, if only he could find a way to tell her she was his.

One boy took a step to close to Tenten, leaning in her face, and then peering down her shirt. Tenten, being the relatively nice person she was said, "Erm… can I help y-?"

Tenten never got to finish her sentence. The boy went flying across the room from a punch and Neji quickly sealed all his chakra points.

Tenten just stared as Neji turned to her and said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Erm… Neji, why did you do that?" a confused Tenten asked.

Neji sighed. Perhaps she did not know that guy was a perverted bastard.

Neji twitched, "He looked at you the wrong way. Down your dress I mean."

Tenten replied a, "Oh," softly.

Neji turned to her, "He ought to know your mine," he said cockily.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Since when was I yours?"  
Neji smirked, "Since I decided the only man who can have feelings for you is me."

Blushes occurred on both halves of the party.

Tenten smiled up at him, "Thank you."  
Then, she planted a subtle kiss on Neji's lips and took off.

Neji just stood there, mystified. Did his possessiveness get him to admit he liked, hell LOVED Tenten? Perhaps. He best ask Tenten that question tomorrow at sparring.

* * *

I like this one. I used lots of big words. XD. Mystified, subtle, and seething! Go literate me! LOL! Well… **be sure to vote on my poll in my profile.** Okay?


	43. 43 Neji's Love of Computers

**Another word from DemonicAngel08. This one is 'computer'.**

Up next is… ipod!

* * *

Unbeknownst to most of Konoha, Hyuuga Neji had a passionate love for computers. He loved using them for IM, email, researching for missions, but most of all, Hyuuga Neji used them to look up pictures of himself kissing his beloved sparring partner and teammate, Tenten.

For some odd reason, he was famous. And there were a heck of a whole lot of hand-drawn pictures of him kissing Tenten.

He could stare at them all day; wishing one day those fantasies could become reality.

Suddenly, a ping was heard in Hyuuga Neji's room and Neji checked his IM.

* * *

Weaponwieldingkunoichi- Hey Neji, want to go spar?

CagedbirdByakugan-sure. At the usual place?

Weaponwieldingkunoichi- you bet!

* * *

Neji smiled as he took one last look of a hand drawn picture of him and Tenten, lips connected, before logging off.

Today, he told himself, those fantasies would become reality.

* * *

Shortish. What can I say? I type when ideas come to me. And this idea was shortish. A bit Neji-centric and yes, I stink at making IM usernames. Basically what Neji would do if given modern technology.


	44. 44 Contrary To Popular Belief

**This one is dedicated to Animegirl1o1, who found that I did indeed make Neji say "hn" in nearly every oneshot for my game. I hope you like it! (if you don't, send me a message and I'll give you another)**

**Wanna hog a dedication to a chapter all by yourself? Send me an idea, your favorite pairings, or just send me a message about ANYTHING, to the fact you'll only drink tap water to your favorite color crayon. But I'm not promising anything.**

My lovely beta reader chibirain94 did the unpredictable. I thought I'd keep posting hints and no one would win my game. But ya know, shockers happen everyday. **Chibirain94 is the WINNER OF MY GAME AND GETS TO PICK INO'S PAIRING IN THE MATCHMAKING SERIES!**

The final answer was… "Geez he hated explaining things to the Dobe" and 19 Hokage Day.

**OMG! MY STORY HAS 15900+ views, 318 reviews, 1 C2, 37 alerts, 23 faves. **

I don't know if you know this already or not, but **I LOVE YOU GUYS:). **

This one has one sentence repeating every other paragraph.

Nejiten through the childhood years. (academy days-Shippuuden so far)

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Hyuuga Neji was not a coldhearted bastard as a child.

His hate for the main branch, and for everyone in general, didn't start festering until later.

Instead, he was kind.

However, he was especially kind to fellow academy student and future teammate and love interest, Tenten.

* * *

7-year-old Tenten was thrusting kunai after kunai into the center of the target.

She was thinking.

Thinking about her future as a kunoichi.

Thinking about that stupid sexist Nara Shikamaru.

Thinking about how he thought girls couldn't become strong ninja.

Suddenly, her mind drifted off and instead of having the kunai land in the center, it fell.

A boy, watching from nearby, with his Byakugan, walked over to the kunai. He picked it up and glanced at it a bit. He was training so hard at Jyuuken, he'd never really worked with kunai often.

With a smile, and touch of worn hands, from training, the two found an admiration for each other.

That day, Hyuuga Neji decided there was one bearable girl who was not a fangirl in his class.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tenten was not placed on Neji's team by fate.

However, Neji persuaded his uncle to donate a good amount of the Hyuuga fortune to the academy.

* * *

Iruka-sensei held up a piece of paper signed by Hyuuga Hiashi, with a donation amount on it.

He bit his lip.

"Iruka-sensei?" a voice called out.

Iruka turned to see nephew of so-called-donator, Hyuuga Neji.

Neji found himself at Iruka's desk.

"I have a proposal…" Hyuuga Neji stated.

Iruka nodded, knowing this probably wouldn't end the way he wanted it to.

"I would like that weapon-wielding kunoichi on my team…" Neji said.

He was straightforward.

Iruka bit his lip, "Tenten is one of the best kunoichi in your class. Especially with that 100 percent accurate aim of hers. You are the best in class. Meaning you get dead-last and middle-of-the-class on your team."

Neji nodded, "Exactly. But please make an exception. Better her than a fangirl. And besides, Lee is dead last, so I'll have him on my team. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Wouldn't it balance out the teams more if Tenten, Lee, and I were all on the same team?"

Iruka sat there, thinking over Neji's proposal. That genius boy did have a point, after all.

With that, Hyuuga Neji walked out of the room.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Tenten does not and has never had a crush on Lee. She likes Neji.

But she'd rather be Gentle Fisted to Suna than tell him.

She admires Lee for standing up to Neji. That is all.

* * *

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONE DAY, ETERNAL RIVAL!"  
The cries of the younger Green Beast rang throughout Konoha.

"Lee, you will never defeat Neji. He is a genius." Tenten said straightforwardly.

Lee seemed to looked shocked, "Are you protecting me, Tenten? From Neji's Gentle Fist? Can it be your springtime of youth has come and you are in love- with me?"

Tenten slapped her forehead, "No, Lee. I AM protecting you from Neji's fist but no way in hell am I in love with you…"

All the while Neji was inwardly fuming at Lee for thinking such things.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Neji didn't set Tenten free from the water imprisonment, not because he didn't like her, but because he wanted to Jyuuken the crud out of the person who put her in the imprisonment.

* * *

Neji was inwardly fuming. Again. His beloved sparring partner was losing breath with every passing second. "Byakugan."

In a slight amount of time, Neji was free, setting Lee free as well, and then killing the clones of the bastard who almost killed Tenten. He wouldn't lie to himself; he was a little bit jealous that Lee got to play the hero and set her free.

…But the best part was, he got to catch her when she fell…

* * *

I've always wanted to do one of these, where the one sentence repeats. Eh. It's okay I guess…

Oh yes, and the reason I had Nara Shikamaru be the one whose comments distract Tenten in weapon throwing is...

Remember what happened when he found out the Godaime Hokage would be a girl?  
Enough said.


	45. 45 The Calendar

This one is April Fools. I was working on my GaaIno matchmaking but I want it to be perfect. It's not. I keep rewriting it. It still isn't good enough. I apologize for lack of updates. There's also school… but I sat myself down, and I was all "update!" It's late yes I know.

* * *

It was April Fools Day in Konoha.

The glorious day of pranks.

And the best part was it was so sunny… the perfect day…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CALENDAR?!"

* * *

Tenten had been minding her own business and after getting ready for sparring, she walked into her kitchen, but her calendar was gone…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was thrown out of concentration at meditation at the sound of his beloved girlfriend's voice, angry, coming from her side of town.

He grumbled and got up headed towards the voice.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji burst into the door, staring at her.

He walked over to his beloved girlfriend, whose veins in her forehead were popped.  
He grimaced. He would have to deal with this… anger later. At sparring.

He felt bad for the poor idiot who stole her calendar. Any smart person knows not to mess with Tenten or her calendar. He looked at what she was staring at.  
HER CALENDAR? WHAT THE HELL?

He sighed, pressed her forehead and said emotionlessly, "Release."

Tenten seemed to snap back into it.  
"MY CALENDAR? WHAT THE HELL?"

She turned to see Hyuuga Neji, standing in her kitchen.

"Wha-?" She started.

Hyuuga Neji looked at her, "You were in a genjutsu…"

Tenten clenched her fists. Genjutsu… her most hated thing… besides wind. And everyone knew Team Gai had a hard time detecting genjutsus.

Slowly Tenten threw her arms around Neji's neck in a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Arigato… Neji-kun."

Then she scanned her kitchen, looking for anything out of place.

Then, she turned to see two bowls of ramen on the kitchen table.

Something clicked in her mind.

* * *

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were running from an angry Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

It figured that the two members of Team 7 would pull that sort of a stunt.

"JYUUKEN!"

Sakura and Naruto fell to the floor, all chakra points closed.

"We said we were sorry! Plus, it's April Fools Day!" Naruto said.

"I would never do anything like this-" Sakura started, "But it's April Fools Day and Naruto suggested it."  
Hyuuga Neji had anger overflowing out of him from every direction.

"Geez, Neji, I knew you were good to Tenten but… I didn't know that you were that protective of her calendar…" Naruto said.

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, "It is not that, Naruto. What if Tenten had walked in wearing a bathrobe? Or worse, naked?"

Naruto thought, "Then I would take pictures and sell them to Pervy Sage!"

A vein popped on Neji's forehead, "BYAKUGAN! JYUUKEN!"

* * *

Naruto's gonna die probably. Don't tell Neji that, Naruto! Haha. Ya. Before the first test in Chuunin Exams, Team Gai didn't detect the genjutsu. Team 7 did.


	46. 46 Baby Blanket

Okay, so I was out for a walk and I saw the cutest child, clutching a baby blanket. I realized I probably am not the only one who still keeps mine. Thus, this oneshot.

Nejiten. Future fic.

I just rewrote GaaIno Matchmaking for the 8th time. If I'm lucky, I should somewhat like it and it should be up today.

* * *

"No!" a very deep voice of a male voice rang throughout the Hyuuga nursery.

A sigh was heard.

A chibi-fied Hyuuga Neji, leader of the Hyuuga Clan, was clutching a soft blanket with pale-lavender eyes on it

"Give me that!" Hyuuga Tenten, his wife, made a grab at the blanket, which Neji snatched away.

"No!" Neji said, rubbing his face against the blanket in a loving gesture.

Tenten slapped her forehead.

* * *

You see…

There was a blanket passed down through the Hyuuga Clan.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji's uncle, had it, but gave it to Hizashi, Neji's father, because Neji was born before his cousin Hinata. Because it was a blanket passed down through the family, as it was tradition, and Naruto had actually made the two branches one when he became Rokudaime, thus, keeping the blanket Neji's.

(Because Neji was oldest, he became Clan Head).

Neji was very attached to this blanket and refused to relinquish it to his son.

* * *

Veins on Tenten's forehead were popping, "YOU WANT LITTLE HIZASHI TO GET COLD AT NIGHT, DON'T YOU?!"

She gestured towards a cradle, holding a blinking light-violet-eyed baby, glancing in wonder at his Kaa-san and Tou-san fighting… over a blanket.

Neji snuggled the blanket even more.

Then, Tenten's eyes gleamed, "You know, if you don't give Hizashi that blanket, then he'll be cold… but you won't be…"

Hyuuga Neji raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Tenten smirked. (After all, you can't marry into the Hyuuga Clan without learning that signature smirk, can you?)

"You know, Neji, you don't need a blanket like Hizashi does. You have me," Tenten stated.

At this, Neji threw the blanket over his son, giving him a smile.

Tenten kissed her son's forehead and the duo walked out of the nursery hand in hand.

Back in the cradle, young Hizashi rolled his eyes. _Adults._

* * *

I had that attitude as a kid as well. I think this one is kind of funny.


	47. 47 iPod Gift

**This one is dedicated to DemonicAngel08. Still unsatisfied with Matchmaking GaaIno. IPOD!**

Something bad happened to a friend of mine. I was depressed. I needed FLUFF. So that's what I wrote. Don't hate me.

* * *

Anger was overflowing out of Hyuuga Neji.

He was fighting Lee in a spar (again, Lee never gives up) and his girlfriend wasn't even watching him. She was already preoccupied by her brand spanking new ipod And if he

couldn't show off to his girlfriend... who could he show off to?

* * *

Hyuuga Neji sat down next to his girlfriend. She turned and smiled at him, holding out an earphone. He took it, attempting to give the ipod a chance. After all, if his Tenten

liked it, it couldn't be all that bad, could it?

He turned to the screen, decked out in numerous pictures of him and Tenten. It was a slideshow video. Neji blushed. He felt better knowing THIS was what she was looking

at. Some music he liked was playing in the background. When it was over, he was shocked to find Tenten's new ipod pressed into his hand. He turned to see the smiling brunette looking at him, a gleam in her eye.

* * *

"But why Tenten?" Neji asked her.

"Eh?! You gave me the most amazing anniversary gift and when I'm finally finished with mine you wonder why?"

Neji smiled and slid an earphone into an ear, giving one to Tenten.

The duo listened to music the whole way home.

* * *

Well... erm... the last line umm... THEY RENTED AN APARTMENT TOGETHER! That's it! Umm... I'm probably going to write about Neji giving Tenten an amazing anniversary gift. But I like an ipod as anniversary gifts. My mom got my dad one for their wedding anniversary.


	48. 48 Finally, We Dance

Geez. Will my GaaIno Matchmaking EVER satisfy me?

That and I'm having the HUGEST writer's block.

So, I apologize for lack of updates. I must continue writing like heck if I wish to meet my quota. Got my hair cut and this was what inspired this one. TOLD FROM A POINT OF VIEW THIS TIME! And this is the first time i wrote on fanfiction from a POV I believe...

* * *

I groaned as my cousin dragged me along to my friend's salon.

I can't believe my stupid cousin wanted all my long, silky, perfect hair cut off for her inauguration.  
And sure, I'm happy for her. She worked so hard to get strong for the clan.

"Come on Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried, thrusting me into a shop.

I glance around. The place is decorated Chinese-style and has various weapons lying around. Suddenly I hear a voice cry, "Hinata-chan!"

A pretty woman with cocoa eyes and hair up in two buns runs over to us.

Hinata shouts, "Tenten-chan!"  
Geez, my cousin is loud after years of training. I cover my poor Hyuuga ears that are used to quiet. Hinata and Tenten embrace. Then Hinata gestures over to me.

* * *

Tenten steps forward, circling around me and glancing up and down until she looked up, right up into my eyes.  
She raises an eyebrow and smirks before turning back to Hinata.

"Shockingly, the long-hair look works on him…" Tenten tells my cousin, whose jaw drops.

"Tenten-chan!" she shouts, anger obvious in her voice, "If you don't cut his hair than I'll tell that guy you saw at the Hyuuga ball 4 years ago you thought he was hot!"

Ouch. Why did I ever suggest Uzumaki Naruto to be the one to give Hinata-sama loud-voice lessons for years. If I would have known in the future it would mean I would need hearing aids…

Tenten pales, "You wouldn't".

Hinata nods slightly and hands Tenten scissors, which she pushes away.

I widen my eyes as the hairdresser takes out a kunai knife from the pouch holding various hair items and holds it to my silky hair. I snap my eyes shut.  
Then I hear a, "Oh, Tenten-chan…"

* * *

When I open my eyes, Tenten is standing right in front of me, dangling about an inch or two of the bottom of my hair in my face.

Hinata takes my hand and walks out of the door.

"Wait… Hinata-sama? What hot guy?"

Hinata smirks, "Do you remember a girl with long, brown hair and a Chinese-styled dress?"  
I grimace. I remember, all right. Hinata's guest. She was nice. We talked awhile. But...

She was the girl who danced with every single one of my male relatives, EXCEPT ME.

"What about her?" I ask, hiding my slight disapproval.

"She liked the only guy she didn't dance with." Hinata says.

My eyes widen at the realization as I let my cousin drop my hand and I run back to Tenten's hair place.

* * *

Hinata giggles, "Neji-nii-san. You sure are dense with women. And you are lucky to have such wonderful female relatives to help you out with that."

* * *

Tenten looks up at the sound of the bell of a customer to see me.

I think of Shikamaru's words when he started dating that blonde monster that is terrifying when mad. 'Stay casual.'

"Hey, am I 'hot guy'?" I ask, casually.

She blushes slightly as I raise an eyebrow.  
"Your blush tells me you are hiding something. I am 'hot guy'" I say, casually.

Tenten sighs, "Yeah."  
I smirk, thinking of something witty to say, like Shikamaru, as he is the only one of my friends with a girlfriend.

"You know, I never got that dance. Every male there except me."  
She looks up and our eyes lock as Tenten smirks back, "We should fix that shouldn't we?"

I take her hand in the lobby of her hair salon, "We should."

* * *

Fluffy. So very fluffy. So much angst nowadays. Not that I hate angst, because I don't. It just makes me cry. And when I cry, I can't stop and breathe funny. So it's not that I hate angst, because I don't, I can just barely ever read it.

Hinted either ShikaIno or ShikaTema, the two blondes of Naruto. I left it as it could be either.

I need to pick up the pace. And do something satisfying with GaaIno Matchmaking.


	49. 49 Manga Guy With Pretty Eyes

Yea, I know I'm doing a little random order. But when you get an idea… you know? I am satisfied with the first three sentences of Matchmaking GaaIno but after that… everything I write turns out terrible! I will get it done, yes, but I am NOT posting something terrible. And it may take me a little longer… **This one is for DemonicAngel08. **Mangas.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji's life was over.

His crush, sparring partner, and first love was across the training grounds, hugging a copy of Naruto, the manga, squealing about a cute guy with "pretty eyes".

He knew all the characters pretty well… after all, the manga was based off all their lives, as ninja.

Sasuke? No. Tenten would be murdered by his fangirls.

Naruto? Sure. They were the same color as Yondaime's, making them pretty special. But… Tenten thought of him as just a friend.

Pein? Too bad-boyish. And a criminal (he was the leader of Akatsuki, after all!) Plus, the only woman Pein associated with was Konan.

Gaara? Matsuri would throw a fit, being Gaara's number one fangirl.  
So… who was it?

* * *

"Hey, Tenten," he called, from the other side of the training grounds.

She stopped squealing and hugging said book, turning to meet her training partner's gaze, "Yes?"  
"Who's the guy?" Neji asked, praying to Kami it wasn't who he thought it was.

Tenten turned it over to a page of Neji. Neji sweatdropped, "Um… that's me…" he pointed out to her.

Tenten nodded.

Neji smirked, "Is this your way of telling me you like me?"  
Another nod.

"As more than a comrade?"  
A third nod from Tenten.

"As more than a friend?"  
A fourth nod.

"The way… I like you?"  
A shocked look. Then, a fifth nod.

Neji sighed of relief, grabbing Tenten's hand; thanking Kami Shino's eyes weren't seen by Tenten.

* * *

Haha. Yea. I think Shino's the only one in the series whose eyes aren't seen.

Hmm... I wonder why Neji was so relieved Tenten never saw Shino's eyes?

Shortish yea, but I got it in my head so…


	50. 50 Ninja Goddess Of Soul

I know I've been putting off updates. But I'll update more in the summer. I promise.

And I think I've made it up to you. This one is based on Greek Mythology. I read a book based off Greek Mythology in school and… what can I say? I'm interested now. Nejiten.  
**NEW CONTEST! FIRST PERSON to guess the characters in Greek Mythology Neji and Tenten I roughly based off of… you get your favorite Ino pairing in ANBU Kunoichi And Shinobi, a fic I started writing as a oneshot but… it was much too long. –nod- and had too much multi-fic potential.**

**Hint: might be a different version told then another popular version.**

**Also, there are various hints in the story.**

388 Reviews, 22,000+ hits, 28 favorites, 42 alerts. I love you guys.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, god of love, was practically his aunt's slave. After all, his aunt was not only of the main branch, but she was the goddess of love and beauty.

He knew something was wrong when his aunt called for him.

Apparently, there was a beautiful woman named Tenten that was so beautiful, his aunt was jealous. People had stopped praying to his aunt, thinking Tenten was the goddess of beauty instead.  
"Neji, make her fall in love with the ugliest man on earth!" she said, holding up a picture of a man in green spandex and orange legwarmers.

'Gai?' Neji thought to himself, 'Easy'.

He nodded and went on his way.

* * *

When he descended to earth to look upon the mortal, he himself was struck by her beauty.

She was shooting arrows into the centers of targets, hitting the bull's-eye every time.

It wasn't her physical beauty that made Neji so attracted but the beauty of her soul.

He fell so in love, he took his own arrow and lay it on her heart and pricked himself, a sign he had fallen in love.

* * *

Tenten was sleeping when she heard something. She looked up to see darkness.

"Hello?" Tenten called out.

"Hello," came a deep baritone voice as he sat down.  
"Maybe I should go turn on the light," Tenten stated, getting up, wondering who this voice could belong to.

"No," Neji said, grabbing her arm.

* * *

Their meetings in the night were steady after that. Neji would rant about the main house and Tenten would tell of her life as a princess and how she wanted to be a kunoichi but her parents wanted her to marry a rich nobleman. Tenten fell in love with Neji as well, even if she never saw him. Neji told her that the day she saw him, the meetings would stop.

* * *

One night, her sisters found out and taunted her, saying this man was a monster, waiting to gain her trust before eating her.

She remembered Neji's warnings, however, curiosity won over.

She held a candle out to look upon the man she loved and was shocked to see… a ninja god. The god of love. Neji. She recognized him by the long dark brown hair tied off at the end and Hyuuga robes. She didn't even need to see the lavender eyes. However… a drop of wax dripped off the candle and woke Neji up. He turned his lavender eyes to her and fled.

* * *

Distraught, Tenten looked all over the earth for her lover. Then, she decided to go pray to Neji's aunt. Neji's aunt was still angry and made Tenten perform various tasks for her. Soon, Tenten collapsed unconscious of exhaustion. Neji then came and picked her up, taking her to the gods, asking Jiraiya and Tsunade for permission to marry and a blessing. Tsunade and Jiraiya, taken by the story's beauty, allowed the marriage. Hinata then gave Tenten a drink to turn her into a goddess, but when she drank it, nothing happened.

It turned out, Tenten had been the goddess of soul all along.

* * *

Jiraiya-Zeus

Tsunade-Hera

Hinata-Hebe

Neji's Aunt-?? (I can't tell without giving out the answer to my contest)

Neji-??

Tenten-??  
START GUESSING:)


	51. 51 Matchmaking GaaIno

GaaIno of the Matchmaking Series!** Dedicated to Chibirain94, my winner.**

**SasuSaku is next! (It won on my poll, with 6 votes!)**

**Note: I have rewritten this story about 11 times.**

**Oh my god it's done!**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she slunk down into the chairs set out in Team Gai training grounds.

Was she the only one without a date to Tenten and Neji's wedding?

Hinata had Naruto. Temari had Shikamaru. And Sakura decided Lee was better than nobody, even if she was still waiting on Sasuke.

Suddenly, Yamanaka Ino felt a presence next to her and turned to see a certain redhead Kazekage that, shockingly, was more handsome than she thought Sai was.

He had changed so much from the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

Gaara felt someone looking at him. He turned to see Yamanaka Ino.

He gave a slight nod, letting her know he acknowledged her.

* * *

During the wedding, whenever Tenten looked into the audience, she could see Ino look at Gaara or the opposite, Gaara look at Ino. Finally, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Tenten, what's wrong?" asked husband-to-be Hyuuga Neji, careful to keep his voice below a whisper as not to anger the short-tempered priest and Hokage (Tsunade).

Tenten said, "Look at Gaara and Ino," as quietly as she could.  
Neji nodded at her and turned one to-die-for pale violet eye towards the two, raising an eyebrow like Tenten had done earlier.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Tenten asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh no, not another matchmaking again…" Neji muttered in a low-key baritone.

Tenten giggled as they tuned back in right as Tsunade said, "And you may now kiss the bride."

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Neji as they were doing the Konoha tradition, walking the long way to the reception.

Tenten smiled, "Just texting…"

She held up her cell phone to Neji as he looked at the screen.

* * *

Saku,

Be a good friend and switch Shika's and Gaara's name plates. Then Shika will be with Temari and Gaara will be with Ino.

Ten

* * *

Neji smirked, "I see we are playing matchmaker. And at our wedding no less."

Tenten gave him a soft smile as she pressed send.

* * *

Sakura pumped more chakra to her feet, going faster. She had to switch Gaara and Shikamaru's name plates. After all, no one likes an angry bride. She smiled as she kicked open the door, "CHA! I beat Ino-pig!" She quickly covered her mouth in case someone was around and hurried up.

* * *

Walking with Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru, Ino sneezed as Gaara said seriously, "Someone must be talking about you…"

Ino screamed so loud that even Kisame could hear, "DAMMIT, FOREHEAD GIRL!"

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she moved the name plates and went to take her seat as Lee came, running almost as fast as she had. (After all, he was a Taijutsu master).

* * *

Gaara raised an eyebrow when he saw he wouldn't be sitting with Temari, Kankurou, and the Suna people but with… Ino. However shrugged the matter off as he watched Shikamaru go over to Temari.

* * *

It had been halfway through the wedding reception when Tenten's patience got slim. The bride marched over to Gaara and Ino and said, "Neither of you had danced yet so dance!"

She grabbed Ino by the hair and threw her to the dance floor with strength that rivaled Tsunade's. Never. Make. A. Bride. Angry.

Then, Tenten did the impossible. She. Touched. Gaara's. Sleeve.

No, she did more than touch Gaara's sleeve. She grabbed it and threw him onto the dance floor as well. And watched the two get up and take each other into their arms.

Tenten smirked at her work, wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead, and went to go dance with her husband.

* * *

As the two moved on the floor, Ino getting flirty, Gaara thought about something. The sand and leaf alliance. This would be… perfect.

"Ino, I have a preposition." Gaara stated.  
"Yes, Gaara-kun?" Ino responded, eagerly.

"I… need a leaf girlfriend. For the alliance, you know. As Kazekage, that is one way to strengthen bonds with other villages. And I-"Gaara started.  
Ino put a finger to his lips, "Relax. Of course I will."

* * *

And… so it ends. With Gaara and Ino as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura will be with Sasuke in the next matchmaking. As for now… see you later! I'm so proud... 2 in one day!


	52. 52 Neji's Boxers

Hm… **this one is dedicated to Merciless Ruby.  
Merciless Ruby requested one where Tenten's pants fall down during a spar A LONG TIME AGO. But... I am a little late with requests so...**

__

**WARNING! THIS IS KIND OF PERVERTED SO… IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, PLEASE SKIP THIS ONE.**

_NOTE: SOMEONE WON MY CONTEST FROM 50: Ninja Goddess Of Soul. I also have my runner up. _

_The final answer was..._

_Neji: Eros (Greek) or Cupid (Roman)_

_Tenten: Psyche_

_Neji's Aunt: Aphrodite_

It all began with Lee teaching Neji the Konoha Whirlwind.

Neji, being the trainaholic he was, decided the Hyuuga Style wasn't enough and needed to master the other style of Taijutsu.

* * *

Because of **that** Lee teaching **that** Neji **that** move, and because of **that** Neji using **that **move in a spar, Tenten's pants fell down, Neji took a blow to the ego, and Hyuuga Hanabi got some serious blackmail.

You see…

* * *

It was a spar. A light Taijutsu (Lee style) spar to see what would happen if it ever came down to Tenten without her weapons or a Neji without his Byakugan.

(Nara Shikamaru prepared several scenarios in which that could happen. Fearing for failure in one of them, the two trained to be better).

* * *

In said spar, Neji tried a Konoha Whirlwind and Tenten flipped back to avoid it… but…

When one wears slightly baggy pants and flips backwards, bad things happen.

So Tenten found her pants below her knees.

* * *

Neji tried to hide his blush. After all…

What would you do if you found out your crush had underwear with your image on them?

"Uhh… Tenten?" Neji asked.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU, OKAY?" Tenten shrieked.

Neji chuckled. Rare for an abnormal emotionally development delayed-

"Stop it. Damn it. I'm serious. I have ones with Lee, Sasuke, Gai, Naruto, Kiba… ah, hell, every male ninja I ever met…" Tenten stated.

"Byakugan…" Neji whispered, activating and widening his Byakugan range until Tenten's room came to his eyesight before glancing at the contents of Tenten's… erm, underwear drawer.

"No," Neji stated, deactivating his Byakugan, "All the others are me…"

He felt slightly bad for Tenten as he slowly thought.  
He could cheer her up. But… it would mean taking a serious blow to his pride.

But, what was pride if it won you your crush?  
Neji slowly unbuttoned his pants, slipped them down to his ankles, and Tenten gasped.

* * *

Neji's boxers had pictures of HER on them? Who knew? He smirked at her shock, but, before either of them could pull their pants up, a blinding flash was seen.

* * *

The duo turned towards the trees, where Hyuuga Hanabi was holding up a camera and doing her 'Hyuuga Smirk'.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said, "Give me the camera…"  
"No," Hanabi stated, hugging the camera tightly, "Jiraiya offered me serious dough if I could catch you two in the act!"

Neji and Tenten stood there, before glancing down. _Catch you two in the act?  
_

* * *

"Oh my Kami-sama!" Tenten screamed. It certainly looked that way.

"Neji, may I please kill your cousin?" Tenten asked sweetly.

"After I will…" Neji stated, activating his Byakugan.

But… as the two took a step forward, their pants caught them and they fell… on top of each other. Hanabi snapped a few more pictures… and ran for her life.

* * *

See? I told you it was perverted.

I think it's hilarious. Recently, I've been having bursts of inspiration so…


	53. 53 Neji's Way To Say

Oh my god. This sounded so much better in my head.

FLUFF ALERT!

**This one is a dedication to DenomicAngel08. Another word. Out of order again but… seeing. **

Oh my god! According to the number next to "reviews", I have OVER 400 reviews. I am on cloud nine. Seriously. Thank you for the support! I have over 55 ideas or words I have yet to do so please be a smidge patient with me. (I have more ideas or words I have yet to do than chapters).

**Sure, I know it isn't Valentine's Day. It just fit well…**

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Tenten and Neji don't do anything out of the ordinary. They just spar. It has been this way for years. Even when just about everyone in Konoha knew they liked each other, even the dense and oblivious, Gai-sensei and Naruto.

But, even changes are okay.

* * *

Tenten knew something was up when Neji asked her to train with him in the Hyuuga training grounds, not the usual Team Gai training grounds.

Neji was meditating, as usual.

When he finally opened his pale violet eyes, there was a Tenten in his face.

She was smiling at him, brimming with pride, "Neji! I finally added one more scroll! Now I can do triple rising dragons!"  
"Hn," he said, already knowing, "Show me".

She glanced around the nearly destroyed Hyuuga training grounds, "What happened?"

There were HOLES in the ground for Tsunade's sake!

Neji smirked; "I was training with my uncle…"  
Tenten nodded, got into stance, and flew, focusing on Neji, her eyes widening when she realized the message spelled in the holes.

* * *

Neji waited for it. 3, 2, 1…

"Oh my god! Thanks, Neji! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

She jumped over and glomped him in a hug.  
Because Neji saying "Happy Valentine's Day" was like a emotionally developed person saying "I love you."


	54. 54 Mother's Day

Hmm… yeah, I haven't updated in a while. However, it is near the end of the last semester. The first semester I got really good grades. So, my family's standards are high now. Hmm… Mother's Day was this past Sunday. I also didn't do a Cinco De Mayo but I will. Inspired by how people would talk about my mother by her first name and well- I wouldn't know who they'd be talking about! Haha. Nejiten with hinted Konohanabi.

* * *

"Go!" Hyuuga Neji proclaimed, placing the projectile in his daughter's hand.

The two-year-old ran around the Hyuuga Compound, Neji watching with his Byakugan.

* * *

Hyuuga Fuki rushed through the Hyuuga Compound, stopping at a woman.

"Happy Mothers Day!" the child proudly proclaimed.

The woman picked up the kunai and read the engraving on the plate.

'Happy Mothers Day, Mom.

Love,  
Fuki (with Neji's help)'

The woman sighed, pushing fingers through her graceful navy hair, thinking how Neji-nii-san should really have given more directions to his daughter.

Neji burst in on the scene, "Sorry, Hinata-sama. Fuki, I said to give it to TENTEN, not Auntie Hinata!"  
Hinata laughed as Fuki ran off again.

* * *

Fuki next stopped at a younger woman, who looked like Auntie Hinata.  
She placed the kunai in the woman's hands.

"Oh! Did Konohamaru tell you to give me this?" the woman asked, placing a hand upon her bulging mid-section.

She narrowed her pale eyes at the kunai, much like Fuki's father's own eyes, when Neji burst in on the scene, "Sorry, Hanabi-sama. Fuki, I said TENTEN, not Auntie Hanabi!"

Realizing the child's confusion, Hanabi laughed at her cousin's stupidity.

* * *

Fuki approached her great-uncle cautiously, placing the kunai in his hands.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his great-niece, before reading the engraving on the knife.

Neji ran in, looking at Fuki, "Gomen, uncle. Fuki! I said TENTEN, not-"

Hiashi raised a hand at Neji, before leaning down at his great-niece, "Fuki, give the kunai to MOMMY!"

Fuki's eyes lit up, as if finally realizing what her father wanted her to do.

Neji would fall over anime style if he didn't have too much pride.

Fuki skipped away.

* * *

Hyuuga Tenten was sharpening the various weapons in the house, when she heard the footsteps of a little girl. Looking up, she saw Fuki, arm outstretched with a kunai. She read the engraving, smiling.

* * *

Hyuuga Fuki collapsed in her crib. Who knew Mother's Day could be so exhausting? So much confusion. So much work.

* * *

Yeah! Another holiday one! Meh... poor Fuki. Yeah, Fuki means 'freedom' and I know I used it on another oneshot.


	55. 55 Diamond Ring

Hm, I'm just trying to speed it up a notch to get to my quota

Double update in one night. Geez, I must love you guys.

**This one is for Kunoichi-Of-The-Leaf.**

The word is: Diamond Ring.

Side pairings are SasuSaku. Implied that Naruto is with someone. Implied Ino is with someone.

* * *

"HYUUGA NEJI! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

It was undeniable, Neji thought; it was definitely the shriek of his fiancé. And she was definitely angry.

He found Tenten in his face when opening his eyes from meditation.  
"Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Tenten sighed. There was a Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata looming over her ring finger.  
"No fair! The one Sasuke got for me was much smaller!" Sakura whined.  
Temari rolled her eyes, "But Sakura, that was a PROMISE ring. This is an ENGAGEMENT ring".

Ino sighed, "How come Tenten of all people is the first to be engaged off?"  
Hinata smiled, "I think it's wonderful you're marrying into my family, Tenten-chan."

Tenten backed up and sighed at the friends in her face.

'_Neji, why couldn't you have gotten me a smaller, less noticeable ring?'_

* * *

"And THEN, they fussed over it for another half hour…" Tenten added.

Neji smirked, "Well…"

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Big is always the way to go with rings," Sasuke said, "The promise one I got Sakura was pretty huge. She went ballistic over it."

Neji contemplated over it. Maybe.

"Well, the one I'm getting is smaller than that," Naruto said, "What with my insane ramen bill…"  
"Say no more…" Shikamaru said, "But anyways, think big. Ino flipped when her promise one was small. I had to put up with her whining for two weeks on a mission. Troublesome."

Neji twitched. Well… Tenten and he lived together… if she whined about an engagement ring's size it would drive him crazy. Sure, Ino was more materialistic, but sometimes taking chances got you killed.

* * *

Tenten's eyebrow twitched, "So you did that only because you feared my wrath?!"

Neji shook his head, "I wanted it big enough so all of Konoha will know now. After keeping it quiet for long. And watching all those guys hit on you."  
Tenten's eyes widened. Who knew Neji was POSSESSIVE? Well, he was a Cancer…

Tenten looked down at the diamond ring, "Well… I guess I don't really mind its size."

Neji smirked.

* * *

"… So she didn't really like the fact of its size," Neji finished.

"So I could get a small ring, Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"And I don't have to spend the entire Uchiha fortune on a ring!" Sasuke smirked.

'Uh oh,' thought Shikamaru, 'they better not forget Tenten was the least materialistic of the Konoha 12.'

* * *

Okay… so Temari and Hinata aren't really materialistic either but… yeah, that line really fit.

I used some zodiac qualities after research.


	56. 56 In Which Tenten's Shirt Rips

Umm… this is kind of a follow up 52 Neji's Boxers

**This one is dedicated to Merciless Ruby. **

WARNING! PERVERSION! If you don't like this stuff, well, skip it!

This is a request in which… well, you'll see. It was from a long time ago as well.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji watched his girlfriend throw a variety of weapons at him. He dodged them all, but took a kunai and threw it at an angle, aiming for her shirt.

Inner Neji would've cheered; however, Hyuugas don't have inners.

Why?  
Because Neji Hyuuga just split his girlfriend's shirt in half.  
He squinted, but- wait? Were those bandages binding her chest instead of a bra?

Uh oh.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" Tenten's angry cries bellowed.

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Tenten-"Neji apologized, being the gentleman he was.  
"You perverted, yet gentlemen-like Hyuuga bastard," Tenten said, scowling.

"I, you bound your chest instead of wearing a bra…" Neji noted.  
Tenten shook her head, "No duh, it allows me to move easier while training or on missions. If you wanted to do, ya know, you'd have to catch me in a training session off guard".

Hyuuga Neji smirked.

* * *

"Let's spar," Neji said.

Tenten smirked. Most normal boyfriends wouldn't say this while walking their girlfriend home, but Tenten knew exactly what Neji wanted. A decent view of her chest. And she was prepared.

* * *

Tenten took out various projectiles, hurtling them at Neji. Neji caught one, and did the exact same thing he did earlier.  
RIP!

Hyuuga Neji strained his eyes… but…

More chest bindings!

Neji groaned while Tenten giggled, "You didn't catch me off guard, Neji. I knew you'd try this…"

Then… Neji got a brilliant idea.

(Well, he IS a genius!)

If he plotted out a calendar of when Tenten least expected him to spring a last minute spar… oh yes, he would.

* * *

Who knew Hyuuga Neji was so perverted when it came to his girlfriend's chest?

* * *

I'll tell you what! _NEW CONTEST! _I know I used the "Hyuugas don't have Inners" thing in another oneshot.

If someone could tell me the number and name of the oneshot, I will give them an option as a prize.

HOWEVER! No runner-up business this time.

First come, first serve.

a. any oneshot, any place, time, and couple

b. a dedication on any one of my unfinished fics

c. PM me for more options if you win? I've got a long list, up to like, E.

I only stopped to make my Authors Notes Short XD


	57. 57 Lesson Learned, Don't Wait For Fate

I'm back! At least, for now. This is my gift to you. Sorry updates have been slow but I will speed things up. Why? Finals are over! Um, I kind of got my computer taken away. Now I can only use it for school-related things (my mother thinks I am typing a paper… SHHH!) And well... let me say, I got a B on a test. So that's why. If I do well on my finals then I get my computer back for non-school related things. Hmm… why didn't I use the computer to do my contest winner's prizes? One reason, I need time to redo and edit those. It doesn't take me long to "write a paper" so… my time is actually limited and this will probably not turn out well:(. The upside: I can check my email too! So I can reply to reviews and stuff! YAY! AU I guess. Nejiten, JirTsu. Kinda short.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stood there watching his girlfriend dance with her friends.

It was the wedding of Jiraiya-sensei, their college professor, and Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha.

He smiled fondly at Tenten from across the room.

She gave him a slight grin as her eyes drifted towards the bride and groom.

* * *

Neji sighed. He wanted to marry Tenten, yes.

But fate wasn't giving him any signs marriage was right for the two of them.

It didn't help that all her friends were engaged.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. It's time to throw the bouquet!" Shizune-sensei, the maid of honor, bellowed.

Tenten, thinking there was no hope Neji would ever ask to marry her, hurried swiftly to Neji's side as the two took seats at the end table.

Tsunade took the bouquet in her hands, and thrust it up into the air… and past all the people waiting to catch it.

The bouquet Tsunade had thrown landed right in Tenten's hair, which was up in two buns.

* * *

"Tenten-chan! Guess you'll be getting married soon?" Sakura, one of Tenten's friends, asked.

"Wha-what?" Tenten asked, oblivious to the bouquet in her hair.

Sakura took the bouquet out of Tenten's hair and shoved it into Tenten's hands.

"I- I caught the bouquet?!" Tenten asked, bewildered.

"Yep!" Sakura said, doing a thumbs-up.

"Oh…" Tenten stated, "I would have thought you would have caught it. I mean, you're already engaged!"

Sakura frowned slightly; "I don't think the wedding will be for another couple of years…"

"Thank you, fate!"

Every head in the room turned to the Hyuuga, who coughed.

"I mean… Tenten, can I talk to you outside?" Neji asked.

"Sure," Tenten said, following Neji out of the Hokage building the wedding was being held at.

Finally, Neji turned around.

"Marry me," he said, his pale violet eyes scanning hers for an answer.

Neji received a nod.  
Then suddenly, Neji's girlfriend-turned-fiancé took a kunai out of her dress.

"So, you waited till you got a sign from fate to ask that question?" she asked.

"Wait- Tenten- I can explain!"

* * *

Poor Neji XD.


	58. 58 The Cake Incident

Okay. So… I'm working on a contest winner story, but I can't figure out what to put for the middle. AKA, writer's block. I thought I'd update, so my lovely reviewers do not get mad.

Also, I decided this oneshot collection will be pure fluff/humor. Why?  
Angst/Tragedy puts me in bad moods and usually… makes me sad.

So… just to let you know, unless you win some contest, please don't expect that of me.

**This one is dedicated to DemonicAngel08. The word is cake.** _SOME SWEARING._

I know a lot of people said they like chapters when they're older so…

* * *

Connected to 28 An Éclair. That one was AU but this one… isn't really. Sorry for confusion.

"Damn," Hyuuga Tenten said, walking out of her cousin-in-law's pastry shop.

In her hands was… a whopping forty-five pound cake.

"I hope Lee's happy," Tenten muttered sarcastically, "Making me get the cake."

* * *

Flashback:  
"Tenten-chan! I also ordered your husband a very large cake from Hinata-chan! It's so youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"How large?" Tenten asked.

"Forty-five pounds," Lee said.

Tenten fell over anime-style. "Then why don't you get it?" she asked, pointed an accusing finger at Rock Lee.

Lee shrugged, "I'm decorating. I don't trust you with sharp, pointy projectiles. Like scissors."

Tenten pointed to herself, "Hello? WEAPONS MISTRESS!"

Lee shrugged, "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Loser go gets cake."

* * *

Tenten grumbled.

She should have known Lee would have chosen his surname, rock.

And he knew she would choose scissors.

And she was never really lucky.

Tenten paused.

Crap!  
Neji was headed this way.

Tenten took off running but tripped over her foot.  
And fell.  
With her husband's cake on her head.

* * *

"Tenten?" asked a voice.  
She groaned. She knew that monotone-like voice.

She took the box of her head.

Neji looked down at her.  
And chuckled.

"... Tenten?"

"Who are you? And what have you done with my husband?"

* * *

Tenten stood on a table as Chouji took a finger and pressed it to some cake in her hair, licking it.  
Damn that Lee.

And curse her husband.  
WHY THE HELL COULDN'T THEY HAVE JUST BOUGHT A NEW CAKE?


	59. 59 Neji And A Haircut

I know this is my first time updating in months.

Just... one question for you all.

I would like **everyone** who read this story, whether you have a fanfiction account or not, to **review**, telling me the pairings you LOVE, LIKE, TOLERATE, AND HATE.

This will help me know what to use for side pairings. Crack pairings are fine. I kind of have a KibaIno fetish.

* * *

"I'm thinking about going to get a haircut..." the usually quiet Hyuuga stated.

His wife, a kunoichi named Tenten, spit out all the tea she had been drinking.

"N-Neji? Why on earth would you cut your hair?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed, "You saw how Kurenai's baby would always pull on her hair. He also pulled on his poor godfather's hair too..."

Tenten giggled, "Poor Shikamaru. But... Kurenai's son is already a Genin. What are you saying?"

Neji sighed, "When the baby comes... it will latch onto my hair, all the time. You're safe, because you always tie your hair up."

Tenten touched the buns atop her head, "But... Neji, your hair is too long for the baby's reach."

"It can pull on the middle of my hair," Neji stated.

Tenten sighed. There was no arguing with Hyuuga Neji. Especially over his gorgeous hair.

* * *

"Neji? Are you sure about this?" Ino asked.

Neji smirked, "Just cut it, Yamanaka-san."

"Okay, Neji-san," Ino stated, grabbing the scissors.

* * *

When Hyuuga Neji walked in his part of the Hyuuga Compound, his wife stopped and stared.

"Neji? I thought you said you were going to get a haircut?" Tenten asked.

Neji smirked, "I did. I took off one whole half of an inch."

* * *

I wanted to cut it all off! Really, I did! But... then I thought it would be funnier if he barely had any cut.

My parents had this problem with me.

Hehe. I would latch onto everyone's hair! And my dad has long hair. (But not as long as Neji's)

And... this actually happened to the parents of one of my friend's. Except the guy got it cut very short.  
Don't forget to review with your favorite/tolerable/hated/liked pairings!


	60. 60 Toothpaste

Hyuuga Neji was meditating under a tree in Team Gai's training grounds. The Jounin let out a breath, calming himself down.

But despite all this, there was no hiding the slightly pained look on his face.

"Neji?" a voice graced itself to the Hyuuga prodigy's ears.

His eyes flickered open slowly, taking in his surroundings, including a certain kunoichi on his team.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him.

Neji slightly cringed, "Hn."

"Neji... that's not an answer," Tenten told him, "And anyways, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, you'll keep it on your mind

and it will distract you in our mission..."

"Hanabi. Used. The. Last. Of. My. Toothpaste. This. Morning," seethed the Hyuuga.

Tenten giggled, "So this is why? You're angry over a tube of toothpaste?"

Neji grunted, "I like my teeth to look presentable."

Of course, this response had the kunoichi laughing so hard she shed tears.

"Presentable?" she asked, "Neji, you barely ever open your mouth to talk. You smirk and grunt... and when you do talk, I can't really

see your teeth... I've seen them a few times when you grind them together when you're angry but..."

Neji was flabbergasted. Just because no one could see his teeth... didn't mean they shouldn't look nice.

"Here," the kunoichi said, lending Neji a hand.

"I've got a few tubes of this nice toothpaste from Suna. It's really hard to get your hands on... but it gives your breath a nice,

minty, fresh taste. If you want, I've got leftovers at my apartment..."

Neji stood up and followed his female teammate's lead.

* * *

Tenten leaned up to the top shelf of the medicine cabinet, where she kept her toothpaste. She took a full tube, and handed it to

the Hyuuga, who inspected it.

"Suna Shine?" he wondered aloud.

"Despite what you think, I like it. It's the reason my breath tastes-" Tenten said.

When Neji captured her lips with his own, in the bathroom in Tenten's apartment, trying to taste Suna Shine, he smirked.

It was fresh, minty, sweet, and citrus-flavoured.

When Neji let go, he smirked, "Well, I don't know if it's you or Suna Shine, but I like it," he said, walking out of her bathroom,

leaving a shocked Tenten trying to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

I'm not so sure if there is still interest in this story.

Also, I don't believe some people were clear over pairings. I mean ALL of them.

But... this time I want you to leave the pairings you love/like/tolerate/hate.

So... could you please do it again?

I want to see if you people like Tsunade with Orochimaru or Dan or Jiraiya!

I don't JUST mean main characters! I mean, minor too. Even Genma, Kotetsu, Zaku, and Jiroubu.


	61. 61 Dating Games

I had the idea to do a "dating game" after seeing one of those dating game shows.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji stood on the set of "Open The Window", a game show where eligible single bachelors who happened to be

good-looking kunoichi stood in front of a set of 12 windows.

Inside each window was a good-looking eligible single kunoichi.

In the set of windows, was the one girl Neji wanted to date and two he would never dream of dating.

Neji was clueless.

He knew he was certainly not going to open the window with flowers around it or the window painted pink.

Something drew him towards the window with kunai on the edges.

He didn't know why.

* * *

**Flashback: **

Hyuuga Neji stood in the Hyuuga training grounds, practicing throwing kunai at trees.

Suddenly, a calloused hand handed him a sheet of paper.

"A game show? 'Open The Window'? Tenten, please tell me you are kidding..." the Hyuuga stated.

The weapon-throwing kunoichi shook her head, "Tsunade-sama needs you on the show, Neji. It will help get more viewers!"

"Since when was our Hokage indebted to a game show?" Neji asked.

Tenten sheepishly scratched at her head, "Lost a bet."

Neji smirked, "Figures."

"I'll be on it," the kunoichi stated to the usually cold-hearted prodigy.

"Please repeat that, Tenten," Neji stated.

"I'll be on it."

* * *

**Present Time:**

And so... the Hyuuga found himself on a game show, trying to win a date with his beloved teammate.

He examined the doors again.

One decorated with sake bottles.

The second decorated pink with little medical-ninjutsu stickers on it.

The third decorated yellow with little flowers around it.

Neji shivered.

He most certainly was not taking the first three.

The fourth decorated with camoflauge and music note stickers.

The fifth decorated with fishnet.

The sixth decorated with sand glued to the window.

Neji glanced over the second set of three.

Tenten was definitely not in one of those.

The seventh was decorated with flute stickers and music notes.

The eighth was decorated with little Konohamaru stickers and hearts.

The ninth was decorated in Sasuke stickers. And a shark-looking man with Xs on it.

Neji slightly cringed. Why were the kunoichi of the ninja world so darned obsessed with Sasuke?

The tenth was the window he was examining before, decked in little kunai knives and shuriken stickers.

The eleventh window was decorated in little red clouds.

And the last window... was that ice?

* * *

"Ten," He stated and the window was yanked open.

It opened and Neji saw himself staring at... a fangirl.

"You stole my spot, you bitch!" was heard.

And then noises of whooshing projectiles was heard before Neji saw himself staring at Tenten.

"Hey, Neji, did you choose my window?" Tenten asked.

Neji smirked, "Okay, I won. I got my first choice. Come on, Tenten, I won your date," he said.

Tenten climbed out of the window and hugged the Hyuuga.

"Let's go, Neji," she stated.

* * *

Tenten found herself standing in the Team Gai training grounds.

Leave it to Neji to consider training a date.

* * *

Oh! I sure hope he takes her on a REAL date after training.

If you have any questions on the windows, review!

**I noticed my last chapter had only 60 or so views.**

**And I lost nearly half my reviewers.**

**If there is something you don't like about my oneshots collection, please let me know.**


	62. 62 A Christmas Sweater

I'm not dead. Also, I am ridding myself of the deadline so my work can turn out more quality-like.

No side pairings. Well... Neji's grandmotherXNeji's grandfather, if that counts. ;)

And SasukeXsomeone and KakashiXsomeone.

* * *

It all started with a Christmas sweater.

The thing was seriously tacky, a white sweater (after all it was a natural, traditional colour. And being a natural, traditional family, the Hyuugas often

wore white) with a kunai on the front and shuriken on the sleeves.

Neji held it up in his small hands, already hating the thing.

Seriously?!

Why did his beloved grandmother have to make him this thing?!

The sweater practically screamed shinobi, and every Hyuuga knew it was tacky to wear something that screamed shinobi. It was automatically assumed

a Hyuuga was a shinobi, unless they were already on the Hyuuga council or retired.

Even Hyuuga Neji, at age eight, knew this.

"So... what do you think, Neji-kun?" his grandmother asked, curious, sitting across the living room in a couch.

"I... I'm not sure it will fit," Neji said, trying to find an excuse.

Neji's grandmother sighed, "I should have asked for your measurements instead of automatically assuming that you would be the same size your

father was at that age. It's just... you're the spitting image of him! Except you're thinner."

Neji's grandfather, beside her, muttered a grunt.

"It's okay," Neji said, slipping on the oversized sweater.

He turned his head towards Hiashi-sama, his uncle, "May I please be excused?"

His uncle nodded as Neji left the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

The streets were empty, after all, it was Christmas Eve.

He headed towards the cemetery in the snow and cold, shivering.

When he finally arrived, he headed towards a tombstone.

He knew there would be no body beneath the tombstone, after all, his father's body didn't belong to Konoha any longer, but it still made Neji feel

closer to his beloved father, being there.

Despite it being Christmas Eve, the cemetery was not empty.

There was a girl, a couple tombstones down, setting two bouquets of flowers on two tombstones.

He recognized her. He could tell that brown hair in buns anywhere. It was Tenten, from the academy.

Suddenly, she was next to him, smiling at him, holding a flower towards him, no doubt from one of her bouquets.

Her cheeks were pink from the freezing cold. Neji guessed she had been out here for hours.

Before Tenten knew it, Neji was hugging her, trying to keep her warm from the cold.

"By the way, Neji, I like your sweater," the girl stated, gesturing towards the present he had gotten only minutes ago.

Of course she would. She specialized in weapons.

So he took off his grandmother's sweater and pulled it over the girl's head. No doubt, it was big on her too, but it would keep her warm.

"Arigato... Neji-san," she said, holding the sweater.

Neji smiled. It wasn't like his usual smirk, or a Naruto grin, but a nice smile.

Maybe the sweater wasn't so bad after all, Neji thought when he walked back to the Hyuuga Compound.

Of course, he would get utter hell from his grandparents and Hiashi-sama later... but the sweater kept the girl warm in the cold.

He smirked this time. He knew that next time there was a Christmas sweater involved, Tenten would have a family.

* * *

**In the future...**

"Aww, come on, Hizashi!"

"No way in hell, Okaa-san."

"Tenten... maybe you shouldn't-"

"Nonsense, Neji. This is the sweater you gave me years ago. I don't want it to collect dust! It should be worn!"

"Hizashi hates it! He'd burn it!"

"He's only seven, Neji! And he's not exactly on good terms with the Uchiha boy or Kakashi's kid or anyone who knows fire techniques, anyway."

"Funny you should mention fire technique users when the fireplace is burning..."

"Oh... that's right."

"Hey... where'd Hizashi go?"

* * *

And so Hizashi escapes...

I hope that has quality. Please give me constructive criticism from now on, now that I will start to take this seriously.

I think you can piece together who says what at the end. If you can't, let me know and I'll change it.


	63. 63 Where Babies Come From

Implied NaruHina friendship and/ or love.

* * *

Hyuuga Tenten was lying in bed, musing over the happenings of the day. Her husband, lying beside her, was reading a book Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto had written and dedicated to his

cousin, Hinata. Suddenly, Tenten spoke up. "Neji... I think maybe I should tell the students aboout the baby."

Neji set down his copy of Finding Confidence For Nobles and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ten? You know how children are. In about 4 months, when they see how

happy we are, they're going to think babies are the source of happinness. They're going to ask their parents where babies come from... and all the parents of the students will be mad at us!"

"I know, Neji," Tenten stated, "But it's better than lying and pretending day by day that I'm not pregnant and eventually having students ask me why my abdominal area is so large..."

"I suppose," Neji stated, looking at his wife, "Just... be careful. This could give some of the students ideas about babies... and even our little Hizashi-kun and Haru-kun..."

* * *

"Class," Hyuuga Tenten-sensei announced, "I have good news I wish to share with each and every one of you..."

The students turned their eyes to their sensei as Tenten gulped, "I-I'm going to have a baby!"

The girls squealed and the boys smiled, all happy for their sensei.

A Nara boy in the academy rolled his eyes, already knowing, without having to be told.

The daughter of a certain pink-haired med-nin was so happy, she whispered to her best friend about how love was great.

And the Hyuuga twins, Hizashi and Haru, already knew this, so the duo smirked.

Then... suddenly... Rokudaime Hokage's son raised his hand up high. Tenten didn't need to be told. She knew what was coming. When she called on the Uzumaki boy, he asked a good question,

"Hyuuga-sensei, where do babies come from?"

Tenten mentally smacked herself on the head.

"A couple decide the want a baby so bad that... they go to the head med-nin at the hospital... and have them put a tiny baby in the woman's belly so it can... grow and form vital organs..."

Tenten ad-libbed.

_Whew! _She thought. _That was a close one.

* * *

_Hyuuga Tenten plopped down on the bed in the master bedroom of the house, ready to sleep after a long, hard day.

Her husband, Neji, joined her, wrapping his hands around her waist, smirking at her the whole time, "How was it at the academy?"

"It was nice!" Tenten lied.

Neji frowned, "I meant when Uzumaki Jiraiya asked you where babies come from..."

Tenten grimaced, "NEJI! Darn prodigy! How did you KNOW?"

Neji smirked, "I'm a prodigy. I'm supposed to know these things. Especially when they apply to my wife..."

Tenten sighed, "Despite how annoying you knowing everything is, sure I thought it was cute in our academy days, but know it gets on my every last nerve, I love you."

Neji planted a kiss on his wife's forehead, "And I, you."

* * *

"This. book. will. corrupt. my. little. cousin!" Hyuuga Neji stated, smashing the book into the wall.

Tenten walked near him, "Calm down, Neji!"

"There is a chapter in this book that is all about things my cousin shouldn't be thinking about!" Neji said.

"She's married, Neji! She has a son! Of course she had-" Tenten cut her sentence off, knowing Neji would be furious if she said the word.

Instead, his anger was not directed towards her. A scream roared through Konoha ten minutes after Tenten cut her sentence off.

* * *

Haha. I was babysitting and a child asked me where babies came from. That was my answer. XD


	64. 64 Lee's Cereal

Neji Hyuuga cocked an eyebrow at his teammate, Rock Lee.

"And you expect people to BUY that stuff?" Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the cereal box that lay atop a rock in the training grounds of Team Gai.

"Yes, my youthful teammate!" Rock Lee said, kicking into the air, "the youthfulness of this Fountain Of Youth cereal will attract many customers!"

If Neji was less stoic, he would be laughing at his teammate's foolish actions. Instead, Neji smirked.

* * *

"And our first mission of the day… try Lee's BRAND NEW cereal!" Gai-sensei said, beginning to give a speech about how proud he was.

A waterfall appeared behind the two and they hugged, crying joyfully.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, then down at their bowls.

Neji picked up a flake of the cereal. It appeared to be the EXACT color green that Lee's jumpsuit was. Neji wanted to vomit. Tenten made a face at the cereal. Neji motioned towards the trees.

* * *

"So we don't have to eat that green CRAP?" Tenten asked Neji on the walk toward the Hyuuga compound.

Neji scoffed, "No girlfriend of mine will EVER have to eat that disgusting looking meal."

Tenten giggled. Neji was not an overly romantic man; he was often stoic and rarely ever expressed emotion. Yet, there was something romantic about him wanting to keep her from eating disgusting food.

* * *

When the man serving breakfast at the Hyuuga compound opened the cover of the beautiful silver serving dish, Neji's mouth began to water. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GREEN CRAP?" yelled Hanabi, picking up a piece of cereal and throwing it at Neji.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Her sister was such a princess just because she was the better kunoichi.

And she sure was sick of Hanabi's fits during breakfast.

"Lady Hanabi, is anything wrong with breakfast today?" asked the food server.

"It's GREEN. I don't eat GREEN cereal. And cereal is a very cheap thing to serve me," remarked the bratty yet adorable Hyuuga.

The server turned towards Neji, "You don't think there's something wrong with this meal, Mr. Hyu- MR. HYUUGA?"

Neji's chair was empty, as was Tenten's.

* * *

Neji and Tenten sat in Tenten's apartment, herring soba.

"I still can't believe Lee's cereal got so popular- the head chef only serves the most popular and delicious breakfast food!" Neji stated.

Tenten sighed, "Yeah, although I doubt we can hide out in my apartment forever."

Neji smirked. "We can. And so long as we are together, you will never have to be forced to eat things you dislike, do things that you are afraid of, or be around people you loathe."

Tenten leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

Apparently, whatever Neji said was correct.

Neji's cheeks were tinged pink. They just had their first kiss as a couple.

Suddenly, a figure loomed in Tenten's window.

"THERE you are, my youthful teammates! Try my delicious breakfast cereal!"

* * *

Neji and Tenten stood in the middle of the training field, panting. Lee had chased them for awhile, but he got distracted when he saw Sakura leaving the hospital.

"Neji, I'm actually kind of curious. Everyone in Konoha loves Lee's new cereal. Perhaps we should give it a try?" Tenten queried.

Neji's eyebrow rose. "Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded.

They looked at the bowls of Fountain Of Youth cereal they had abandoned this morning. The duo sat down and Tenten took her first spoonful.

"Oh my god. This is delicious!"

Neji grunted, then proceeded to give the rest of his bowl to Tenten.

Tenten glanced at the two bowls of Fountain Of Youth cereal in front of her.

"You don't like it?" she inquired.

"No, it's shockingly savory. You like it though, so I'll give my bowl to you," Neji stated.

"Aww, Neji!"

* * *

16 Years Later...

Hizashi glared at the bowl of cereal Lee-Sensei placed in front of him. Apparently, it had been popular years ago. The popularity dwindled after a short while.

He picked up a flake of the green cereal.

Two seconds later, he was already kilometers away.

Tears sprung to Lee-Sensei's eyes.

"The youthful child of my teammates had the exact same reaction as his parents! It makes me remember my days of youth!"


	65. 65 Hickeys

Currently working on rewriting my stories. The majority of my works I began in 2007-2008, a long time ago. I hope to lengthen my stories. I reworked oneshots 1 and 64 yesterday. 2-63 are not yet rewritten, but they will be.

* * *

He was sitting in his bedroom, reading How to Have the Hottest Make Out Session for Teenage Boys. He would never admit it, but he was embarrassed at his inexperience with kissing.

He and his girlfriend, Tenten, had been dating for about two months and had yet to kiss more than light pecks. He knew eventually they'd take it further, and he wanted to prepare himself for when that day arrived.

The book held some interesting information, and he couldn't wait to use it.

* * *

Tenten was sitting in the library. It looked like she was reading a book on weapons, but inside the cover of Senbon Use in Kumogakure, sat another book entirely.

Tenten wasn't just reading any book. She was reading How to Have the Hottest Make Out Session for Teenage Girls. Neji was a teenage boy, and she knew he'd eventually want to experience more than light pecks on the lips.

* * *

The next day, the duo were training. Tenten was careful not to injure him with any weapons, and Neji made sure not to seal off a significant number of chakra points.

When they broke for lunch, Neji spoke first.

"You were going easy on me," he stated nonchalantly.

"And you were going even easier on me!" she accused, her voice rising.

Before either one could answer the other's accusations, their lips met.

* * *

It was everything Tenten could imagine and more.

Sparks, fireworks, her whole body tingling.

Neji was normally stoic and unpassionate, so she'd never expected their first real kiss to be like _this_.

That's when she felt his lips part.

* * *

It was everything Neji could imagine and more.

His whole body was on fire.

He'd parted his lips slightly, just like the book said to.

Tenten's tongue was in his mouth. Dancing with his tongue.

Her body hit the ground, just like the book told him to do.

They'd been kissing for a really long time. Maybe it was time to try... _that. _

* * *

She gasped in surprise. Tenten hadn't expected _Neji _of all people to knock her to the ground while kissing.

He was on top of her, and she wasn't sure what to do when he removed his lips from hers. She groaned in disappointment. The she felt the light, airy kisses he was placing along her jawline.

* * *

He was almost there. Placing his mouth right above the spot he wanted to mark, he made his mouth into an o shape and sucked the delicate skin.

* * *

"Neji! What are you doing?" his girlfriend inquired, her voice in a slight panic.

"Breaking the blood vessels in your neck."

It was a casual statement, as if him breaking the blood vessels in her neck was the most natural thing in the world.

"It feels good," she told him, biting her lip.

"It's supposed to," he said softly.

He went back to launching himself at her neck.

Tenten enjoyed every sensation until Neji suddenly stopped.

"We should get back to training. You won't be able to perfect Rising Five Dragons if we don't."

"Neji! What about lunch?" she queried.

"We just took a lunch break," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lunch break? That wasn't a lunch break! That was a make out break! Neji!"

* * *

Tenten's stomach was rumbling. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, but it was totally worth it. Passionate make out session with Neji trumped food any day. Besides, she was going to head home, take a nice shower, and eat.

"Hey, Tenten!"

She turned to see Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

"We're going to dinner. Want to join us?" Sakura asked.

Food in a restaurant with friends or a shower and food at home? Her stomach grumbled again.

Definitely food.

* * *

Tenten was picking umeboshi off her plate when Ino noticed it.

"Oh my god!" Ino yelled, pointing directly at Tenten's neck.

Tenten inwardly groaned. Of course. She'd forgotten to change into a shirt that covered the neck bruises up.

"Who gave you those?" Sakura asked, in slight shock.

"Judging by the amount of hickeys on your neck, he's possessive," Ino stated.

* * *

Hinata squirmed in her seat. She knew who did it. Neji had told them all about Tenten during dinner a few weeks ago. She just didn't think her cousin was capable of love bites.

* * *

Tenten groaned. Every time she was ready to tell her friends about her new relationship with Neji, one of them was on a mission. She planned on telling them. She just wished it wouldn't be like this.

"Was it Lee? He's the only person I know with enough energy to leave all of those!" Sakura remarked.

"No," Tenten denied, "Not Lee."

"Gai?" Ino ventured, her nose wrinkled in disapproval.

"Definitely not."

"Shino?"

"No."

"Kankuro?"

"No."

"Shikamaru?"

"No, Sakura. He'd be far too lazy to give her those," Ino replied.

"Neji?" Sakura guessed.

Ino laughed. "The human ice cube? I doubt he's ever kissed a girl! Right, Tenten? Tenten?"

Tenten was bright red and tried to pull her shirt up around her neck to cover the love bites.

"Oh. My. God."

"Double. Oh. My. God."

Then the squealing started.

"Since when have you been together?"

"How many sets of hickeys have you even _had_, girl?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Sakura, Ino. Maybe it's better if she tell us the story, first."

Tenten's face reddened, and she stood up. "Enough! We've been dating for about two months, and I planned on waiting until all of us were together before telling you. This is the first set of hickeys I've gotten, and I need you two to heal them. And for the record, Hyuuga Neji is not just a good kisser. He is a _phenomenal _kisser."

With that, Tenten got up and walked out of the restaurant. She could eat at home. It wasn't until she was in her house that she realized she forgot to force Sakura and Ino to heal the neck bruises.

* * *

Neji was meditating when he sensed a presence. His uncle was standing in the doorway.

"Neji."

He opened one of his eyes.

"Hiashi-sama."

"I was visiting one of the Hyuuga-owned restaurants this evening when I heard and saw something interesting."

"Oh?"

"It appears your girlfriend's friends were irritating her tonight."

"Go on."

"I had a booth in the corner. I doubt she saw me; however, I heard her say something interesting."

"What did she say?"

"She stood up and started yelling about what a phenomenal kisser you apparently are. I assume her friends riled her up. Plus, I haven't even gotten to the interesting part yet."

Neji smirked in amusement, and his curiosity piqued. "What was the interesting part?"

"She had seven visible hickeys, and she seemed embarrassed by them. You need to work on that, my nephew."

* * *

BETA READER NEEDED. INSPIRATION/REQUESTS NEEDED.


	66. 66 Parallel Parking Lessons

66-AU Parallel Parking Lessons

Inspired by my hatred of parallel parking on the Driver's Ed test. I miss high school.

* * *

Neji stared out of the window in the second floor Driver's Ed classroom. His white eyes trailed his best friend, watching nervously as she walked out of the school and to the curb, where the Driver's Ed car was parked. Before Tenten got into the driver's seat, she glanced up at the window of the classroom. She knew he would be watching. He mouthed good luck to her through the window pane, and she smiled at him before getting into the driver's seat.

He watched the dented car roar to leave and take off down the street. A pang of worry hit Neji. Today Tenten was taking the final driving exam, and while Tenten was a great driver overall, she had trouble parallel parking.

"Why don't you just tell her about your feelings already?"

Neji turned away from the window and was face to face with the pink-haired hall monitor, who was dating one of his friends. More importantly, she was one of Tenten's closest friends.

He didn't even try and deny it. Sakura was too intuitive. She already knew.

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain it to me, Hyuuga. Tenten has been your best friend forever. You love her, yet you just can't tell her."

He fixed a glare on her. She seemed to be unaffected by his glare.

"Tenten's going to fail the Driver's Ed test. Now is not the time," Neji stated worriedly.

"Actually, Neji. Now _is _the time.," Sakura said, grinning from ear to ear.

His eyebrows furrowed. He really hated it when all of Tenten's female friends teased him about his feelings for Tenten.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Sakura shrugged. "I think you know exactly what I mean. Tenten gets two more tries to retake the test before being forced to take the class, right?"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed further. He still had no idea what she was trying to tell him. "What exactly do you mean, Haruno?" he asked.

"Your uncle got you professional parallel parking lessons when he learned you were having trouble, right?" she queried.

Neji nodded. "What exactly does this have to do with Tenten?"

"You'd say you're a parallel parking _professional_, right?" Sakura questioned.

Suddenly everything clicked for Neji. He finally got it.

"Oh."

"You got it? I knew it wouldn't take long for a genius like you to figure out what I was getting at. I should get going now; I can't hang out in classrooms when I'm supposed to be monitoring halls. See ya, Neji. And more importantly, good luck."

When Sakura left the classroom, he returned to staring out of the window. She had been gone a long time. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? It meant she didn't fail outright. Lee was only gone five minutes during his driving test. Apparently, Lee talked about youth so much that Mr. Hatake failed him outright.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts. The Driver's Ed car pulled up next to the curb at school. The car didn't seem to have any more dents. A definite good sign. Relief flooded him. Perhaps she passed after all.

Then, he saw her get out of the car. She was grimacing as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Grimacing was definitely not a good sign. Then, he saw Mr. Hatake get out of the car.

Mr. Hatake walked up to Tenten and put a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head at her, and Neji instantly knew. He watched her posture slump in disappointment when she walked into the door to the school.

When Tenten walked back into the classroom, Neji could barely look her in the eye.

"You saw, didn't you?" she asked.

Neji simply nodded.

"Of course. Those eyes see everything," Tenten remarked.

"Well, you still have two more tries before you retake the course," he told her.

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped. "You passed. Plus, you're great at parallel parking!"

He remained quiet, allowing her a moment of anger.

"Neji, what am I going to do?" she inquired, putting her head into her hands.

"You're going to pass."

He said it with such certainty that he hoped the statement was reassuring.

Instead, she was skeptical.

"And how am I supposed to do that, genius?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to help you," he stated, smirking.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were standing in the middle of the abandoned parking lot. Neji was setting up the cones, and Tenten was leaning against the bright red sports car.

"I can't believe you drove here illegally!" Tenten yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

He shrugged and continued to place the orange cones in the formation. "Tenten, I have my permit, and I happen to be an excellent driver."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I know you are, but I still don't approve. What is your uncle going to say when he finds out you stole his brand new sports car?"

He placed down the last cone. "Tenten, I did not steal Hiashi-sama's new sports car. I borrowed it."

Tenten scoffed. "Stole, borrowed. It's the same thing really."

Neji stood up and walked over to her, until his face was mere inches from hers. "People who steal items have no intention of returning them. I have every intention of returning Hiashi-sama's sports car."

"That's not even the real problem here, Neji. What if you had gotten caught on our way here? I would never want you to get in trouble because of me."

He gave her one of his rare smiles. "I did it out of my own free will. I want to help you, even if it means taking a risk. I'd do anything for you."

Tenten's heart rate increased dramatically. She thought her heart was going to leap right out of her chest. The moment was so real and so right.

Right when Tenten thought Neji was going to kiss her, he smiled another small smile and turned away from her. He walked over to the car and got in the passenger's seat.

"Well?"

Tenten got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Okay, Tenten. You know the drill. Pull up in front of the space I chose for you, next to that invisible car."

She flipped on her turn signal, then followed Neji's directions. She swallowed thickly as she put the car in reverse.

"Hey, don't be so nervous," Neji said to her.

She smiled him then slowly took her foot off the break.

Tenten turned the wheel quickly while backing into the space. Her car's front door seemed to be even with the bumpers of the invisible car in front of her, so she turned the wheel in the opposite direction.

Neji seemed surprised. "You're great at this! You were overexaggerating when you said you were terrible."

She continued backing into the space, and then straightened the wheel. Tenten put the car in park, and Neji got out of the car.

"You didn't hit any of the cones," he stated.

"I did it, Neji! I did it!" she said, walking towards him until his face was close to hers.

It was a situation just like before, except their lips met in a short and sweet kiss.

"Thanks for teaching me how to parallel park, Neji."

"Don't be daft, Tenten. You were just nervous, that's all."

"Um, Neji? When does your uncle's car have to be back in the garage?"

"Not for another hour. Why?"

To answer, Tenten pulled him into another kiss.


	67. 67 Spilling Coffee

Tenten was practically sprinting across the street. One hand was around the grocery bag, which was slipping. The other hand was holding a grande latte. The lid was off, and Tenten had been sipping her delicious Starbucks coffee every few minutes. She glanced at the giant digital clock on the building across the street. Yeah, she was going to be late for work.

Tenten cried out in surprise. Her heel caught in the concrete, and she tripped. She tried to catch her balance, but she felt herself falling.

"Oof!"

She looked up into impossibly cold eyes which were pupil-less and white. Neji?No, this couldn't be Neji. He wasn't pale enough and was a bit shorter than him.

"What do you _think _you're doing?" the man demanded.

Tenten glanced at her coffee cup, which was now empty. The remainder of the beverage was all over the man's expensive looking tuxedo.

Tenten cringed. "I- I'm sorry, sir. I can pay for dry cleaning."

He narrowed his white eyes at her. "You think it's _that_ easy? I send my clothes to get dry-cleaned in Milan."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to," Tenten stated, "And I would gladly pay for dry cleaning."

The man scoffed at her. "Don't bother."

He walked in the opposite direction. Tenten looked down at her broken heel. She groaned. She was _definitely _was going to be late for work.

* * *

Hiashi, CEO of Hyuuga Corporations, was _not _happy. The coffee wasn't hot, but it was still warm. His suit was incredibly uncomfortable. How _dare_ that woman spill her coffee on him. What was she thinking? He got off the elevator, and walked over to his secretary.

"Mr. Hyuuga, is something wrong?" she asked, her black eyes piercing into his.

"Yes, something is _very _wrong," he answered calmly.

She adjusted her orange hair, which was in two pigtails.

"What happened, Mr. Hyuuga?" she inquired worriedly.

"A woman spilled _coffee _on my brand new suit," Hiashi stated, "Cancel all my appointments today. I'm in a bad mood."

His secretary looked incredulous. "_All _of them?" she asked.

"Yes, all of them," he answered, walking into his office.

"Mr. Hyuuga, even the meeting with your nephew?"

* * *

When Tenten walked into her apartment, her feet were aching. She had just walked five blocks barefoot.

"Sakura? Are you up? And can I borrow your shoes?"

Her pink-haired friend stepped out of the bathroom. "Yeah, sure. You can use my spare heels. What happened to yours though?"

"My heel caught on a crack in the concrete. I spilled my coffee on a guy's suit. It looked new, and he got really mad."

"Dang, girl. That's horrible. But more importantly, did you get what I asked you to get?" Sakura asked.

Tenten handed Sakura the grocery bag and snorted. "Yeah. Although I don't know why it was necessary to get chocolate chip cookies and alcohol."

When Sakura grinned at her, Tenten knew.

* * *

"Naruto, I can't come to Sakura's party," Neji stated nonchalantly into his phone.

"Aww, come on! Neji, you are such a killjoy!" Naruto whined.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, Naruto. You don't understand, as usual. I mean I literally can't go to Sakura's party."

"But Neji! _Tenten_ is going to be there!" Naruto whined, "And we all know how much you _love_ Tenten!"

Neji felt a pang. Tenten was going to be there?

"Naruto, I have meetings with my Uncle all day. And afterwards, I should probably get working on business stuff, " Neji said, "Even if I _wanted_ to go, I couldn't."

"But _Neji_! Tenten is going to be there!" Naruto whined once more.

Neji scowled and hung up the phone. Once again, Naruto did not comprehend the situation.

After he clicked the end call button, he glanced up to see his uncle's secretary.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga. Mr. Hyuuga has canceled all his appointments today."

Neji blinked. "What do you mean by canceled? He _never_ cancels his appointments."

His secretary shrugged. "He was in a bad mood. A woman spilled her coffee on his brand new suit."

Neji nodded. He could understand his uncle's irritation.

Neji stood. "I guess I'll meet with my uncle another time."

* * *

When Tenten walked into her apartment, she scowled. The party was already in full swing. Sakura's heels were _killing_ her, and she could really do with a foot massage right around now.

She pried the five-inch heels off her feet and walked over to the unoccupied couch in the living room. The living room was deserted. Tenten guessed all the guests were in the kitchen doing shots or something. She began to massage her left foot when she heard a deep baritone voice.

"Tenten."

She glanced up into white eyes much kinder than the ones she had seen earlier.

"Oh, hi Neji. How was your day?" she inquired.

"Horrible. I had a series of meetings scheduled with my uncle, but he canceled at the last minute," he stated, sitting down next to her.

"That doesn't sound fun," she said, her nose wrinkling.

He chuckled slightly and took one of her feet in his hands.

"Looks like you didn't have fun today either. Your feet appear to be in awful shape."

Tenten could hardly believe it. Neji, the man who _despised_ parties, was here. He was in her house touching her feet.

She couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Neji had been her best friend for years. Two weeks ago, everything changed. He told her he loved her, but she hadn't seen him since that day.

Suddenly, the volume of the music increased.

He glanced at her. "Tenten, do you think your feet can handle a dance?"

Her feet were sore and aching, but Neji was _never_ a willing dance partner.

"One dance," she said, swinging her feet off the couch and standing up.

Shockingly, the living room was still deserted. Everyone was probably still in the kitchen drinking. He rested a hand on her lower back, and they swayed to the music. She wanted to cherish the moment and made it through several more songs, but when her feet couldn't take anymore, she went to sit back down on the couch. He followed and stared at her intently.

Suddenly, a blonde woman was standing in front of the duo, smirking.

"Shikamaru just told me something interesting. Apparently, you two_ finally_ got together," Temari stated.

Tenten opened her mouth to tell Temari that no, technically she and Neji were not together. But, she was beaten to the punch.

"Tenten has been my girlfriend for two weeks."

When Temari retreated back to the kitchen, Tenten glanced at the pale man beside her.

"Pardon me?" Tenten asked.

"Hn?"

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend!" Tenten accused.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" Neji asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do! You just never asked!"

Neji blinked at her. "I told you of my feelings."

Tenten smirked and shook her head. Poor Neji was so clueless when it came to relationships.

* * *

"Uncle, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend," Neji said, gesturing for Tenten to come in.

Hiashi glanced up from his paperwork, but he tensed when he saw the familiar brown hair in two buns.

"You."

* * *

Haha. CONTEST.

Dedicating two more oneshots to reviewers who can correctly answer these questions:

1. What song is this oneshot loosely based off of?

2. Who is Hiashi's secretary?


End file.
